Realm Quest
by BrieZee
Summary: After a wild Halloween party, the titans are attacked by Raven's psychopath uncle, sending them into a different realm. Now in order to survive they must embark on a quest, but find more than what they set out to find. RxR, CyxOc, SxB.
1. Chp 1 Trouble with Interfering Uncles

**_REALM QUEST_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/n:** Okay everyone, during one of my deprivation of sleep sessions I dreamt this whole thing up. Beginning, middle, and end, and so I said _'what the hell'_, besides I read another fic sort of like this, and it had some good reviews. So when morning came, I drank a lot of coffee, and began typing.

**A/n continuation:** I know that Raven has Father Issues, and that he wants her to be evil and she doesn't want to, making them hate each other. But I see everything in the Ying Yang proportion, so even though they dislike each other with the most utter hatred, there is still a little love for the other deep, deep, deep down inside. And I would believe Trigon has more than Raven.

P.S: there might be, wait skip that...there will be slight OOCNESS. But I'm hoping not too much.

* * *

**Summary: **It started off as a normal Halloween. The titans had even dressed up and had gone to a Halloween party, even Raven. But on the way home Raven's uncle on her father's side, decided to mix things up a little. Now the titans are stuck in another realm, and have became what they had dressed up as. And the only way to get back is to find 5 crystals, Raven's Uncle cast off around the land.

**Main pairings: **Robin/Raven/OC

* * *

**Chp. 1 Troubles with Interfering Uncles.******

* * *

"Come on Raven, stop fighting. You lost the bet so you have to go." Robin said to their dark brooding teammate, as she was being carried forcefully to the Halloween party by Cyborg.

_'Why did I even say anything?'_ she thought moodily to herself as she remembered the day that lead up to this.

_**Flashback**_

"MEAT AND POTATOES!"

"TOFU BURGERS!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

It was a normal average night in the Titan Tower. Cyborg and Beastboy fought over what to have for dinner, while Starfire, Robin, and Raven starved to death at the table.

"Come on we're starving here! Why don't you two just compromise on it, before I eat the table!" Robin yelled as Starfire's stomach gave off a scary growl just before she passed out.

"Please. When those two come to compromise, it'll be the day I go to a costume party in something besides my uniform." Raven groaned in her drone voice as she slunk to the floor in hunger.

"That was oddly specific." Beastboy told her before he and Cyborg continued their argument.

"Wait guys, don't you realize what has opened before your eyes. Don't you see that if you two get some type of agreement, you get to get Raven to the Halloween party in costume?"

"Hmm, so you're saying that if we agree on the meal, Raven has to dress up and attend the whole night..." Cyborg said thoughtfully.

"Including trick-o-treating?" Beastboy put in.

"Yes." Robin said exasperated. "Do you agree to the terms Raven?" he asked as an afterthought.

"Yes, whatever. Just give me food." Raven's voice replied from under the table.

_**End Flashback **_

And they had done it. They had had hotdogs. Some were veggie-dogs, and some were beef dogs.

_'Damn you boy wonder. This is all your fault.'_ She thought angrily as she glared down at him in his elf costume.

Feeling her eyes on him, Robin looked up to see Raven giving him a intimidating glare that sent shivers down his spine. But he had to admit; she did look and act just the part for her witch's costume. She had the black pointed hat on, with the black witch's gown with the triangular shaped ends. Beastboy carried her broom for fear of her using it as a weapon.

Speaking of the Beastboy, he was wearing a werewolf's mask, rubber hands and feet, and a long fluffy tail.

Starfire wore a short green dress that looked as if it was made of leaves. She was a fairy, and with the plastic wings clipped to her back as she floated over the ground, she really did look like a fairy.

Another shiver ran down his spine as Raven continued to glare at him, he was just glad that Cyborg had her, or...he didn't even want to think about it. Cyborg, the one taken all the risks, was dressed as Hercules. Robin couldn't have thought of a better costume to fit him to the T, like Hercules.

"I'm sorry Raven I was hungry. We all were. They needed motivation." He yelled in his head as she bore a whole into him.

All his fellow titans stopped in their tracks. Turning to look back at them with a sheepish look, he raised his eyebrows at them. "I...uhh...didn't say that out loud did I?" he asked.

"Yeah you did, but that's not the reason why we stopped." Cyborg told him, still keeping a firm grip around Raven's waist, who just looked bored now.

"So, why did you stop?" Robin asked a little blush appearing on his face.

"Because dude, we are like, so at the party." Beastboy yelled happily, pushing a group of bushes apart showing a wild, outdoors Halloween party in the park.

"Oh, yeah I knew that." Robin replied trying to play it off.

"Yes friends. Let us join in the festivity of the Hollo-weinering." Starfire yelled joyfully grabbing Robin's arm as she flew into the clearing, soon followed by Beastboy then Cyborg and Raven.

"Can you put me down now?" Raven asked in her moody dull voice.

"Oh yeah. I'll put you down, as soon as you're in the partying spirit and begin to start having fun."

"Oh joy."

* * *

**3:52 a.m.**** that night.**

"Ohhhhhhhh. My heeeaaaaad!" Robin moaned as they trudged their way back to where they had parked.

"Dude, who spiked the punch...12x's?" Beastboy groaned, using Raven's broom as a walking stick.

"Raven." Cyborg said simply carrying the two girls, Starfire sprawled over his left shoulder unconscious, and Raven tucked under the other. She wasn't sleep, but she wasn't awake either.

"Raven? You're kidding, right?" Robin asked in disbelief as they all looked towards the semi-awake Raven.

"_She_ spiked the punch 12xs?" Beastboy asked loudly, putting emphasis on the word she.

"Well...yes and no. She spiked it the last seven times, but the first five were already there when she drunk it."

"UGH...PUT ME DOWN!" Raven suddenly screamed, scaring the boys, and waking Starfire.

As soon as she was let down, Raven took off running and disappeared behind the bushes. The sound of someone throwing up could be heard, making the remaining titans grimace.

Emerging from behind the bushes, Raven wiped her mouth, before looking back to her friends, a smile gracing her features.

"I feel...bet...ter." her smile fading, Raven looked disbelievingly over their heads into the trees above. "Run." She whispered not looking at them.

"What?" "What's wrong Rae?" "Why?" "What is the matter friend Raven?" were the confused reply of her friends.

"RUN!" she yelled before taking off herself, knowing her friends would follow.

The rest of the titans ran, or flew after her (although drunkenly). A rustling in the trees behind them made them all, except Raven, turn around to see a large black silhouette with glowing white eyes swooping down after them, feeling them with fear and adrenaline, making them run faster than Raven, who they passed up, but not before grabbing her to drag along with them.

But the figure soon landed in front of them, its features still hidden in blackness. Except its white sinister looking eyes, that stared gleefully at them.

"HIT HIM WITH ALL YOU GOT!" Raven yelled as her eyes too also glow;d white as she cast her powers at the figure, followed by her teammates and their powers.

But the figure didn't seem like it felt any of the attacks, it just started making different symbols with its arms with its eyes closed.

"OH NO! HURRY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" she yelled again increasing her power in her attacks.

Turning into a green rhino, Beastboy began to charge at the figure. But just before Beastboy attacked, the figure's eyes opened and it was sucked into a black vortex that appeared behind it.

The rhino's eyes widened in fear as it too were beginning to get sucked into the vortex. Changing into an elephant Beastboy stuck its trunk out for it to be grabbed by Cyborg and the others. Although they pulled and pulled with all their might, the vortex was just too strong and soon they were all thrown into darkness.

* * *

**(I thought about jus****t**** ending it here but hey, since I'm such a nice person, I'm going to ****at****l****east**** get a few more pages for this chapter.)******

**

* * *

**

The titans opened their eyes to vast sunshine. The exact opposite to what they been in only a few minutes ago.

"Ohhh! My Back! What am I laying on?" Robin groaned from his spot on the ground as they started to get up.

"That'll be me." Came a muffled voice from under him.

Flipping over, Robin saw that he had been lying on top of a very disgruntled Raven.

"Oh I'm so, so sorry Raven." He apologized as he jumped off her, and handed her a hand. "Here let me help you up.," he said as he hastily pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked as the two stared at each other. _'I've never really noticed before...but Raven's kinda cute. What with that short neat mauve hair and those big violet eyes of hers staring down on me. Why is she staring at me?'_ he thought as he felt himself blush. '_She must think I'm a dork.'_

"I'm fine, but are _you_ okay?"

"W-why do you ask?" he asked, his voice squeaking at first.

"Well, for one thing your hands are sweaty," at hearing this, Robin dropped her hands, which had still been holding, and quickly stepped away from her. "And you look flushed."

"HEY! What is up with your clothes?" Beastboy laughed at them all, being the only one in normal clothes.

The titans looked confusedly at them at first, but after looking down at themselves, the answer came easily.

Beastboy was wearing a beige medieval tunic, with a brown rope for a belt, and brown pants, and brown leather shoes.

Starfire ears had become long and pointed, and she was wearing the same thing, only now it was made of real leaves and was strapless. She had on no shoes, and her fake plastic wings were now bigger, pink, and real.

Cyborg had skin, was wearing sandals, and wearing a toga.

Raven wore a black bouffant dress, with long butterfly sleeves. The dress was stiff around the stomach a under her chest (think pushup bra), and had a high, stiff, low cut collar. The dress was so long it swept the ground when she moved. A pair of (really) high-heeled boots could be seen when she lifted the front end up. And on her head was a witch's hat.

Robin's ears were also pointed and he still had his mask. He wore a green tunic over a pair of white long john's, with a leather belt, and boots.

"Guys? I don't think we're in Jump city anymore." Robin stated as he looked around at their surroundings.

They were in a field in the middle of now where. Trees could be seen a little ways off, and mountains could be seen even further away. There was no sign of civilization anywhere.

"Of course you're not." A masculine voice answered as a shadow flew over them, just to land behind them.

It was the figure that had tossed them into the vortex. The figure seemed to stand up straighter, as the black seemed to melt away, revealing a tall, burly man with short cropped, white hair, pointed ears, and black eyes.

"Hello kin." The man said smiling at Raven.

"Don't you hello kin me, Uncle Cyrus." Raven said angrily, grabbing the front of her dress and lifting it up as she marched angrily towards her uncle. "What did you do? You send us back right now!" she yelled at him in a scolding voice as if talking to a naughty child.

"Hold on there now, princess. What makes you think I would want to do that? You know how I work; it's not ever that simple."

"Send us back, NOW!" she yelled stomping her foot, in a whiny way.

Grabbing her shoulders, he looked her straight in the eye and spoke in a calm serious voice. "You know I'm not going to do it, just because you told me to right?"

She shook her head saying yeah as she gave him a sad puppy dog stare, that wasn't working.

"And you know what to do right?"

She again shook her head yeah.

"But remember you have friends with you now, and it will take longer than it did when I flung you into another realm when you were seven. Okay? Now are there any questions?"

Again, she shook her head yeah.

"What is it?"

"_Please_ send us back." She begged as one last feeble attempt.

At hearing this, Cyrus's face seemed to fall as he looked at her with half-lidded eyes, and then without warning (or apparent reason) he head butted her. Sending a now dazed and dizzy Raven stumbling back into her friends, being held up straight by Cyborg.

"NOW KIDDIE'S," he announced clapping his hands together as he beamed at all of them, "MY NAME IS CYRUS, AND I'M RAVEN'S UNCLE ON HER FATHER'S SIDE, AND I HAVE SENT YOU TO THE ENCHANTED REALM..."

"Why?" Robin asked simply interrupting Cyrus.

"Why what?"

"Why...did you send us here?"

"...why does the rooster crow? Why is the sky blue? Why does Dennis Rodman act the way he do...does? Why do you humans ask questions that cannot be answered just to drive yourselves crazy? Why? Why...just because."

Now they all just stared at him like he was crazy, except Raven who was still in a daze.

"Now where was I...ahh? _Ahem_. I HAVE TURNED YOU ALL INTO THE CREATURES OU MOCKED ON HALLOWEEN! YOU...LITTLE FUZZY GREEN ELF. YOU ARE A WEREWOLF. YOU...ROBOTIC CHILD. YOU ARE THE GREEK GOD HERCULES. YOU...CREEPY, OVERLY CHEERFUL, BIG-EYED ALIEN. YOU ARE A FAIRY. YOU...SMALL SPIKED HEAD CHILD. YOU ARE AN ELF. AND YOU...RELATIVE OF MINE, WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO COME VISIT A BELOVED UNCLE. YOU ARE A WITCH. NOW TO ESCAPE THE ENCHANTED REALM YOU MUST FIND THE...one, two three, four, five.FIVE! CRYTAL NECKLACES I HAVE SCATTERED THROUGHOUT THE LAND. Raven is familiar with them. WHEN YOU HAVE ALL FIVE, YOU WILL BE TELEPORTED BACK TO THE HUMAN REALM. NOW...I'm off back home. Slinging people into different realms is tiring work. Bye peaches...don't be a stranger, and try to have some fun for once in your miserable morbid life. Oh yeah, Trigon says HI!" and with all that said he disappeared into a newly arrived vortex, with a twisted cynical laugh.

"O-kay. Looks like due to some loose screws, he does seem to have lost his marbles." Beastboy joked darkly, as the vortex disappeared.

"Uhh...Rae? What is up with that guy?" Robin asked the dark witch, as she stood up straighter and scowled at the place her uncle had been.

"He's a little crazy, and loves to toss people into different realms, universes, dimensions, etc." She said simply sighing as she looked around.

"Well we sort of got that part. But what about the necklaces?" Cyborg asked.

"Exactly what he said. In order to get back we have to find the necklaces, one for each of us. And since I've been a victim of his realm flinging many times. I can sort of sense them."

"Hey guys...where's Star?" Beastboy asked looking around for the Tameranian girl.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled.

"Hello friends!" Starfire said in delight as she flew from over the trees, fairy dust falling from her wings. "This is wonderful!" she said flying over them, sprinkling them with fairy dust, but not enough to cause in damage.

"How can you be having fun flying, when you could already?" Cyborg asked watching her fly over them.

"But this way is much more...pleasurable."

"If we've become what we pretended to be for Halloween, then I'm only strong on full moons. Man, that sucks." Beastboy whined to himself plopping down on the ground.

"Yep, sucks to be you." Cyborg said looking at himself. "So, I have incredible Greek god powers, and skin. ROCKING! Although I'm so not digging this toga. Hey Rae...you're a witch now, can you conjure me up some normal clothes?"

"I can try." She told him truthfully. she aimed her hand at him in the shape of a gun, and then she pretended to fire it. A sparkly black light escaped her finger and went for the now scared Cyborg, engulfing him. When the light left, Cyborg stood there unharmed, only now in a blue tunic, with white pants.

"Why so quiet boy wonder?" Raven asked playfully as Cyborg went around testing his new strength and Beastboy sulked on the ground. Starfire still flew around.

"Well for two reasons." He said looking at her thoughtfully. "One, your uncles a nut, and two, I'm not really sure all that elves can do?"

"Hmmm let me see if I can remember something about elves. Well, they are great archers, they are intoned with nature, they don't tire easily, they're very fast and agile, and the males aren't bad to look at him." She said casting him a smile and a wink, making him blush.

"Uhh...so w-what do we do now?" Robin asked Raven trying to rid himself of his blush.

"Well...the first thing I always do is find shelter to get a plan going."

"How are we to do that?"

Turning to him, she put her hands on each of his shoulders and looked him in the eye. Much the same way her uncle had just done her. "We. Find. Some."

Robin vaguely heard her as he watched her lips moving. _'Kissable soft lips.'_ He thought not exactly realizing where his thoughts had ventured to.

"Robin? Robin?" Raven's voice echoed through his head, bringing him back to reality, he hadn't even noticed that Raven had released his shoulders, and his friends all stood in front of him, or hovered in Starfire case.

"Huh?" he asked knowing he sounded dumb.

"Didn't you hear me? I said we're about to go find shelter. You are to go with Starfire and Beastboy, and me and Cyborg are gonna search around..."

"Why?" he asked angrily with the fact that Raven was to go alone in the woods with Cyborg.

"To...cover...more...ground," she said slowly as if trying to explain something to a child.

"Oh. Oh okay then, I guess that's okay." He muttered embarrassed by his outburst.

"Oh thank you Robin. Because we were afraid you wouldn't be approving." Raven said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Robin. Raven and I can take care of each other." Cyborg joked, putting an arm around Raven's petite shoulders, pulling her to him and knocking her pointed hat askew.

"Whatever." He muttered darkly under his breath, as he turned his back on them and headed for the woods, Starfire and Beastboy following confusedly behind.

"What's eating him?" Raven wondered allowed to Cyborg.

"It's his tights. They're too tight, bunching up in all the wrong places. That would make me grouchy." He answered her, making a surprised laugh to escape her lips. Causing a certain boy wonder to flinch in jealousy.

"What's this? Did I get a laugh out of the emotionless ice queen?"

Smirking, Raven grabbed his arm and began walking in the opposite direction of which their friends had taken.

****

* * *

As the sun began to set, Starfire found Raven and Cyborg by a River. She had come to fetch them, because she and the boys had found a cave to sleep in.

The cave was located in a clearing in the middle of the forest. Inside the cave, grass grew on the ground instead of dirt floor. The two boys had been busy making it suitable. They had drug in some logs and small boulders to sit on, and had pulled up the grass in one section, and set up some rocks in the middle of it for a fire.

Deciding this would be were they were to sleep for the night, and maybe even longer, Raven tried to conjure up some cots, but only got as far as some sleeping bags and pillows.

Setting up there sleeping areas they all gathered around the fire to plan for there journey ahead of them.


	2. Chp 2 A Date With a Vampire

* * *

**Chp. 2 Date with a Vampire.**

* * *

"Raven, your uncle's a nut." Beastboy, sitting next to her, repeated what everyone had either said or thought.

"I know, okay. I know. He has flung me in every which place, since I was 5. He has problems."

The titans were sitting around the fire conversing about their situation. It had just grown dark outside, and besides the crackling of the fire, the sound of crickets and nighttime animals resounded in their ears.

"But...why?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, mostly for entertainment. Once, I remember, after being forced over for a visit. I found a library filled with mov­ies of his victims' time in the different realms and stuff. There was a whole row of my adventures...every last one...it was horrible."

"So...he's...filming us?" Cyborg asked as they all looked around for cameras. "Why?" he asked after she shook her head yeah.

"You see he has this giant mirror which shows the persons on their journey. And he sits their and watches, him and whoever else. Well, he obviously can't sit there the whole time and watch them. So after the person or persons find the amulets and their sent back home. A movie will come out of a slot on the mirror frame, so he can watch later."

"Oh...Rae your uncle's a fr..." Beastboy started but was interrupted by Raven.

"If you say it one more time, I swear I will curse you," she threatened pointing a finger at him, making him clamp his mouth shut.

"Okay, what about this realm we're in? Have you been here before? What's it like? What are the dangers here? What's safe and what's not?" Robin asked sitting across from her on the other side of the fire next to Starfire.

"Yeah I've been here before." She sighed. "It's like medieval times and modern times put together. It has tons of magical crea­tures, things, and beings. Some good, some not, some dangerous, and some helpful." She finished off with a shrug.

"So what do we do now leader boy?" Cyborg asked Robin, sitting next to him.

"Umm...eat?" he said as if on cue as everyone's stomachs growled. Then they all turned to look at Raven expectantly, who was having trouble keeping the floppy point of her hat out of her face.

"What?" she asked frowning, after throwing her hat to the ground, realizing they were looking at her.

"Could us up some chow...or tell us what's good to eat here?" Cyborg answered her with his own question.

"Again...I can try." She said as she grabbed the tip of her hat and shooting it with her gun hand, saying 'food'. Lifting her hat up they were all surprised to see a plate of burgers. "Wow!" she said astonished at herself.

"Yeah wow! This is great! It's real meat!" Cyborg yelled happily with a mouthful of burger and a burger in each hand.

"Yes this is most...awesome!" Starfire said as she and Robin too took a burger and began to eat, although not as enthusiastically as Cyborg.

"Yeah this is great Rae!" Robin complimented.

"Ahem!" an annoyed voice sounded as Raven went to grab one for herself.

Looking up to where the noise had come from, Raven rolled her eyes. Shooting her hat again, she pulled out a box of tofu and tossed it to Beastboy.

He didn't say anything at first, but soon his face turned teary from joy and without warning, he lunged at Raven pulling her into a tight backbreaking hug.

"You don't know how much this means to me!" he cried as he held her limp form in his arms.

"Uhh, BB. Let. Raven. Go. She. Needs. To breathe." Cyborg said slowly as if talking to a child.

"Besides it's only tofu. He didn't need to hug her." Robin muttered darkly under his breath taking a ferocious bite of his burger.

"Oh sorry Rae. I didn't hurt you did I?" Beastboy asked concernedly as he dropped her unceremoniously to the ground.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. You just crushed a lung...but that's alright I have another." She told them as she stood up, her back facing them, as she brushed off her dress and hat before placing it back upon her head.

"What is up with you? You've been cracking jokes, smiling, and laughing all day. And yet nothing blew up...what's up with that?" Cyborg questioned from his spot by the fire.

Without turning around, Raven craned her neck so that she could see them. "This is the enchanted realm, not human, I can freely express myself, and I will be expressing myself many times, many ways." She told him a smirk adorning her face before turning to go to her sleeping bag. Which would have left an impression if she hadn't of tripped over her dress.

* * *

Raven awoke to a nudging in her side.

"Go away." she mumbled as she swiped a hand at the offending object.

"Leave me alone" she whined as her cover was pulled off of her.

"Come on a Raven wake up." a voice pleaded as they grabbed her shoulders and began to shake.

"I said buzz off." She said sleepily as she hit, whoever was shaking her, in the nose.

"Oomph...ow" the voice went, and as she recognized the voice she sprang up and accidentally head butted the already hurt person, sending the person sprawling out on their back.

"Remind me to never wake you up." Cyborg laughed on the other side of the cave.

"Talk about not being a morning person, and it's not even morning yet." Beastboy joined in as the two began to laugh like there's no tomorrow.

Robin groaned as he sat up holding his bleeding nose. "I think you broke it."

"Stay still, let me look." Raven told him as she got up to sit in front of him.

"No, that's okay. It's feeling better already." He lied as his squirmed away from her.

"Oh quit being such a baby, I did it, so let me fix it." She replied as she crawled after him.

"No you don't hav..."

"Let. Me. Fix. It." She ground out fiercely as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her.

"Yes ma'am." He said shakily as a blush began to make itself evident on his face.

"Good boy." she said before letting his shirt go. "Now move your hand so I can see."

Sighing in defeat, he glanced over and saw Cyborg and Beastboy laughing their heads off at him. Rolling his eyes at them, he glanced at Raven's face as she looked at his nose. At hearing the laughter increase, he shifted his eyes down, and that's where they stayed, for his line of vision had landed inside of Raven's low collar dress.

_'Oh wow, their big and... No, bad Robin. Must. Not. Look.'_ Robin thought as he averted his eyes, only to have them drawn back by some unknown force. '_Damn teenage boy one track mind. Can't. Stop. Looking. I...ah...ah...niiiiiice.' _

* * *

"Oh looky here BB. It looks like Robbie has a crush on our little Raven."

"So it seems Cyborg, so it seems."

"This explains why he was acting so prissy yesterday when me and Rae left together."

"Possibly, But now should would put a stop to this, or help him out?"

"I say we help him out, but we make it hard as hell."

"You know, that just might work. Give us something to do while traveling."

"Yes I do believe we have some scheming to do."

"Yes I do believe so too."

* * *

"Robin. Robin? Robin?" Raven called as she made her final analysis on his nose, only to realize he was too occupied with a certain part of her body. "Boys and their one track minds." She mumbled to herself. Sighing she grabbed Robin's cheeks with her hand and squeezed so that she got his attention.

"Do we have eye contact?"

He nodded his head yeah.

"Good. So as I was saying, your nose isn't broking so it won't too hard to heal. Do you hear me?"

Again, he shook his yeah.

"Okay so I'm gonna heal you now, so don't move."

Not waiting for a reply this time, Raven put a hand over Robin's nose, where it glowed black as she healed it.

"Whoa Rae you can still use your powers?" Cyborg asked as he a Beastboy stared at her in awe.

"Yeah I can. Didn't you guys try?"

Without saying anything Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each other then slowly looked away before trying their powers, where Cyborg's sonic cannon can from the palm of his hand and Beastboy changed into a wolf and back.

"Oh." they both said in unison.

"Idiots." She muttered under her breath as she looked around the cave and saw that her alien/fairy friend was gone. "Where's Starfire?"

"That's what we were waking you up for." Robin said still sitting in front of her.

Raven turned to look back at Robin hiding her surprise that he was still there. "So where is she?"

"Come on, that's what we wanted to show you." Robin replied as he stood up, her hand in his, and pulled her out of the cave, Cyborg and Beastboy following at their heels.

Outside it was still night, but there was dew on the grass, and now in between Raven's toes and on the hem of her dress.

"So...why am I out here? And where's Starfire?"

"Look up." Beastboy instructed her.

Looking up, her mouth opened slightly at the sight before her. Because right above their heads was a moving, display of lights of all different colors and sizes.

"Fairies." She said quietly.

"Oh hello friends." A high pitched voiced yelled as a glowing pink light floated down from the rest.

"Hi Star." Raven said in her monotone voice as she held her hand out for the miniature Starfire to land.

"Hello friend Raven, I see you have awoken. Look what my fellow fairy friends taught. I am now small, see." Starfire told her friend excitedly as she stood in her hand.

"Hey Star, what are you all doing up there?" Cyborg asked.

"We are celebrating the coming of the morning time and the leaving of the night."

"Of course. How could I forget?" He cried out hitting his forehead with his hand.

"I must go now, they are calling me. They are teaching me the ways of the fairy, isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah. You go ahead then." Raven told her as she flew off into the fastly moving lights, leaving a pile of pink, glowing dust in her hand.

"What you got there Rae?" Cyborg asked coming to stand by her.

"Fairy dust." She said with a smile before blowing it on him.

"HEY, ACK...DON'T DO THAT!" Cyborg yelled trying to dodge the fairy dust, but his efforts were futile.

Once he stopped moving he saw his teammates watching him expectantly. "What?" he asked in annoyed voice.

"Do you feel any different?" Beastboy asked.

"No why...ACHOO!_ (My sorry attempt at sound affects.) _" he started to say but a huge sneezed caused by the fairy dust, raked through him and sprouted a mane of curly black hair on his head.

"Talk about your delayed reaction." Robin commented as they all sweat dropped.

"ALRIGHT I HAVE HAIR!" Cyborg yelled happily, as he began to do the happy dance.

"Well it seems that he's happy." Raven sighed running a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong Raven?" Robin asked concernedly as she seemed to freeze up all of a sudden.

But Raven either chose to ignore him or didn't hear him. With wide eyes, Raven pulled her hand from her hair and stared at it in horror. _'OH NO WHAT DID I DO?' _she yelled in her head, horror-stricken as she saw that the remaining particles of fairy dust that had stuck to her hand were now gone.

By now Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin were watching her expectantly. All with faces ready and willing to laugh.

Then it happened, her hair changed. It started to elongate, she grew bangs, then turned white, and then...BAM! It's anime all the way, sticking up, pointing out, jagged looking, and shorter here longer there, hair.

"**_Whoa_**! Hey there Raven. Looking good...Yep, looking sharp." Cyborg told her, his face clenched.

Nobody said anything after that, but then the boys looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and began bursting out in loud, obnoxious, laughter.

Raven wasn't obsessed with sprucing, but...her hair, in its current position, had her lower lip slightly trembling.

That is, her lip _started_ to tremble; because soon the sound of laughter drew her attention away from her hair...then she grew angry.

"Think that's funny don't you?" Raven said in a threatening voice as her hands glowed black and her eyes shone white.

Gasping loudly the boys then clung to each other in fright. "NO RAVEN NO!"

"Well laugh at this. AZARATH METRION ZIN...whoa." whatever Raven was going to do to the boys was put on halt as a sprinkling of gold fairy dust showered down on her, shrinking her to the size of the fairies themselves.

The boys watched curiously as miniature Raven floated in the air for second before plummeting towards the ground, where, she was caught by a gold glowing male fairy.

"Hey put me down." They heard miniature Raven say, but after she looked the male fairy over she changed her mind. "Or maybe not." She said before they ascended into the air and joined the festivities of the dancing fairies.

"Hey where's he going with Raven?" Beastboy asked aloud, before Robin could. Because we know, he was.

"He has chosen Raven as his dance partner, and the others would like if you joined in." Starfire said as she came to flutter in front of them.

"Umm...okay?" Beastboy said confusedly before he was whisked away by Starfire, and the others were lifted away by a female fairy. (Or two in Cyborg's case.)

* * *

"Well...that was...interesting." Robin said as the fairies left and the sun came up.

"I'm all sparkly." Beastboy said making everyone look down at themselves and realize they were all covered in different colors of fairy dust.

"Wasn't that the most joyous celebration ever?" Starfire asked happily flying overhead and spreading even more fairy dust around.

"It was something." Raven said in her monotone voice, happy that her hair was back to normal, as Cyborg sulked about his falling out.

"So leader boy, what are we to do now? The sun's up, we're up, so shouldn't we get started on this quest thing." Beastboy asked as they all turned to look to Robin.

"Alright team; before we set off we need to get prepared. That means getting water, weapons, food, blankets, etc., and having something to carry it all in." Robin said as he took charge.

"What for? We have Witchie Poo here to solve all our problems." Beastboy said clasping a hand a Raven's shoulder, who, inwardly blanched at the name _'Witchie Poo'_.

"What if we're separated, what if Raven gets sick or can't use her powers anymore, or what if she just decides to leave and make us fend for ourselves. Then what'll we do?" Robin asked calmly; knowing he won the argument already.

"Alright, alright. We'll get preparations."

"Now Raven, I need you to provide us with the weapons, blankets, sacks, and any other thing we'll need to survive on our own."

Raven didn't say anything, but shrugged, and took off her hat. She knew she'd have to do that stuff when they first arrived.

Holding the hat in front of her, brim up, she shot it with her finger then tipped it over and shook out all the contents. This consisted of a sword, a shield, a black velvet pouch, a bow and arrows, water containers, a broom, and 5 sacks.

_'Hey I'm getting good at this.'_ She thought as a Mona Lisa smile spread across her face.

"Hey Witchie Poo, what's with the broom?" Beastboy asked as he grabbed the sword and shield and began to play with it, and _accidentally_ stabbing Cyborg in the butt.

"Stop it." She droned, pertaining to the name Witchie Poo.

"Hey where's my weapon?" Cyborg asked Raven as he came to stand in front of her.

"You're a Greek god. What weapon do you need? But what I really want to know is what's with the broom?" Beastboy asked yet again as he popped into the conversation, by Raven's side.

"Friend Raven? What is this little bag for?" Star asked as she appeared by Raven's other side, holding the little black pouch.

"It's for holding things." Beastboy answered for her. "Now about that broom..."

"I should trade with Beastboy; I don't know how to use these." Robin said in a deadpan voice as popped up in the middle holding the bow and arrows.

By now, everyone was crowded around Raven and she was feeling a little claustrophobic.

"Are you sure I shouldn't have a weapon?"

"BLAH, BLAH broom."

"It is a very pretty bag, but of what use is it?"

"Broom Now Please."

"I would do much better with a staff, or boomerang, but not these."

"Helllooooo, What about the broom?"

"STOP IT!" Raven finally yelled.

And that's just what they did they froze.

"No need to yell Rae...we're right here." Cyborg said in a low scolding tone.

"That is the point. You're. Too. Close." She ground out, using her powers to move them a few feet back. "Now, you don't have a weapon because you're a Greek _god_! The little black pouch is for you to put your _fairy_ _dust_! The bow and arrows are for you because you are an _elf_, and its best suited for _you_! And the broom is for _me_, because I am portraying a _witch_! Got it!"

"Yes ma'Am." they all said in unison.

* * *

"Do I have to put you two in time out?" Raven threatened Robin and Beastboy when she caught them fighting with the weapons she had given them.

"NO, we were just doing what you told us too." Beastboy said innocently as he put his sword behind his back so it wouldn't get taken away.

"You, other side of the clearing." She said to Beastboy. "You keep practicing." She said to Robin, as she summoned a target for him to shoot at.

"Yes ma'am." They both said sullenly as they separated.

"How are you holding out Starfire?" Raven quizzed as she came over to stand by her pink glowing friend.

"This is most tiresome." Starfire complained as she frantically fluttered her wings making dust pile up on the ground before bending over to put it in her pouch.

"Well it'll be over in a little while." Raven said reassuringly as she left to go expect Cyborg, who was getting the sacks ready for traveling.

"How're we doing in this department big guy?"

"Well let's see here, the sleeping bags are packed, mini first aid kits, cooking and eating utensils, instant foods, and that'll be about it. All we have to get now is water for the containers and we'll be all set."

"Well in that case, once you get the water I believe we can start moving out," she told him before turning to leave.

"Yeah...hey you want to come with me?" he suddenly asked loud enough for Robin to hear, as his and Beastboy's make-Robin-jealous-scheme came to mind.

"What?" Raven asked confused.

"Do you want to come with? You're not doing anything here, I wouldn't mind the company, and it'll give us both something to do.," he argued.

"Well...I guess so.," she said uncertainly as she looked around at the others.

"Great!" Cyborg exclaimed as he grabbed the canteens and Raven, sitting the latter on his shoulder.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Robin asked frowning.

"We're going to get water." Raven said before she and Cyborg disappeared into the forest.

Once they were out of sight, Robin growled angrily and began shooting ferociously at the target.

* * *

"Where are they?" Robin yelled furiously, pacing. "It's getting dark!"

"Dude stop worrying so loud, you're giving me a headache." Beastboy groaned holding his head and looking a little sick.

"They left hours ago; they should've been back by now." Robin said, ignoring Beastboy.

"Oh my stomach!" Beastboy moaned loudly scaring Starfire, who had busy watching Robin pace with mild fascination.

"What could they be doing?"

"I feel nauseous." Beastboy moaned, now being attended by a sympathetic Starfire.

"Look at _that_, the stars are coming out already!" he yelled frustrated looking up at the full moon.

In the background, Beastboy is having a seizure, and Starfire doesn't know what to do.

"Where _are_ they? What could've happened?" Robin continued to say, oblivious to the happenings around him.

"Oooh, MY BODY ACHES!" Beastboy howled as his body began to change. Starfire screamed.

"What if they're lost?" he thought aloud to himself as a vision of Cyborg and Raven looking scared in a dark forest popped in his head.

Beastboy was now foaming at the mouth as fur began to sprout over his body, Starfire stood some distance away looking sick.

"What if they were captured?" he thought as the picture of Cyborg and Raven being held over a giant pot by monsters formed in his mind.

Now Beastboy's Clothes tore off his body, his arms and legs became that of canines, and a tail sprouted from out of his...you know.

"Eep!" Starfire yipped frighteningly as Beastboy eyes' rounded on her.

"Or even worse..." Robin said aloud as he stopped pacing and the worse possible scenario accumulated in his mind. Cyborg and Raven sitting down beside a tree in a beautiful spot, making out.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" he yelled into the night angry as he could possibly get.

If Robin hadn't been so busy yelling at the night, if had turned around he would've seen Starfire being chased around by a big, green, werewolf.

"Beastboy will you be quiet I can hardly hear myself think!" Robin spoke out angrily as he turned around to yell at Beastboy, only to see a green werewolf and no sight of Starfire or Beastboy.

The werewolf now began to stalk slowly towards Robin, teeth bared, and drool drooling.

"BB? Bad Beastboy. Baaad. Staaaay. Bad Boy. Bad. Stay. Sit boy, sit." Robin scolded, shaking a finger at the werewolf as he steadily backed away.

But the werewolf paid him no mind as it hunched up its hunches preparing to pounce.

"NO! Bad BB, do not attack Robin! Do not attaahh!"

Without warning BB launched at Robin, but before teeth or claw, could lay into boy wonder, a firebolt exploded in its path, knocking it to the ground. Straightening up the werewolf growled before jumping into the dust cloud for its prey, only to find it gone, and in its place, a witch and a Greek god.

"Uhhh...who here knew that werewolf Beastboy was going to be green, just raise your hand." Cyborg said as he and Raven looked at the snarling green wolf that now approached them.

"I think we should run." Raven said emotionlessly to her remaining companion.

"Ladies First." Cyborg said gallantly swinging an arm towards the open forest.

"Why, thank you."

"Happy to oblige."

Were the last things they said before fleeing into the night, werewolf hot on pursuit.

* * *

"Now how did this happen?" Raven yelled desperately as she found herself running alone through the forest with the sound of canine noises not far behind her.

_'Oh wait, I can fly that's right.'_ she thought happily as her eyes glowed white and her feet left the ground, only to come crashing down painfully as her dressed got caught in the up upturned root of a nearby tree.

"Oh this is just great!" she yelled dreadfully as she tried to tug her dress loose, with the canine sounds getting evidently closer.

"Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!" the werewolf howled as the scent of its prey came closer.

"Oh no, oh no!" she cried silently to herself as she began to tug more ferociously on the skirt, but to no avail for soon the werewolf came in sight and was heading straight for her.

The wolf was so close now she could feel the ground vibrate as its feet touched the ground.

_'This is just great; I've never even had a boyfriend, let alone flirt with anyone.'_ she thought despairingly to herself as she hunched over into a ball and closed her eyes to wait for her demise. But it never came. She waited a few seconds, and still nothing. Timidly she peeked open an eye only to find herself up high in the trees in the arms of a boy a little older than her, about 17-19, with ebony black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Preparing herself to hit this guy and scream, Raven was cut off as the boy turned to her with deep coal black eyes and held up a finger to be quiet and then pointed down.

Despite herself, Raven looked down to see the werewolf sniffing around at the base of the tree. The two of them watched in silence as Beastboy rummaged around before catching a whiff of something and taking off in that direction.

"I really hope that wasn't Cyborg." Raven said before looking back up, only to see her savior staring at her.

"I guess I have you to thank for saving me. Well, uh, thank you...um" she told him as a blush spread across her face at the intense gaze he was giving her.

"Jacob." he told her in a velvety deep voice with an English accent, which caused her blush to deepen.

"Thank you Jacob." she said shyly as he set her down onto the branch. Now that she was standing up, she could see him better. He was tall and pale, and judging by the way, his clothes fit him; you could see that he had little muscles. He wore entirely all black. Black shoes, pants, shirt and jacket. His shirt was made of silk and it had a stiff collar that he had flipped up.

"It is always my pleasure to rescue such a beautiful lady from the jaws of evil beings such as that." Jacob said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Well that evil being is my friend, when he's normal," she said breathlessly finding that she couldn't break eye contact...even _if_ she wanted to. There was something about those black orbs that just...enchanted her.

"And why would a Minx such as yourself, be out alone with a friend who is not always _normal_?" he asked as he began to close the gap between them.

"I...I wasn't alone with him. I have other friends; we just were, split up.," she stammered as she began to move away from Jacob, only to back herself up against the trunk of the tree.

"Now why would they allow such a delicious looking Minx such as you, split away from them, when there are dangerous creatures in the forest like...?" he whispered softly as he put one arm on either side of her against the trunk.

"Like...what?" she managed to say as she drifted off into a blissful state, as Jacob began to kiss and nuzzle her neck.

"Like...ME!" he yelled as his face transformed from beautiful to that of a hungry vampire, teeth bared ready to puncture her exposed throat.

It was the touch of the fangs against her neck, which snapped Raven out of the trance. Regaining her senses Raven had just enough time to morph into the shadows and port to a lower branch, to keep her from being bitten.

Up above her, Raven could hear Jacob's growl of anger, and not soon after he looked over the edge at her.

"YOU!" he growled his face still contorted, but soon the beautiful one was back as he calmed. "You are not any normal human girl, are you." he said suavely as he began to walk to the underside of the branch.

"No I'm not, so you can go find your meal somewhere else." she shooed, becoming braver as she knew she couldn't be hypnotized as easily now.

"MEAL!" he howled, as he suddenly appeared up right in front of her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him. "You intrigue me too much Minx, to waste on a midnight snack. You, I must have for eternity," he said as he tried to kiss her.

Morphing into the shadows again, Raven appeared in the branches of a tree, a little ways from him. He seemed impressed.

"Tell me Minx, what are you?"

Feeling playful, Raven waggled a finger at him in a scolding manner. "Naughty boy, to get what you want you must catch me first."

Grinning, a fangy grin, Jacob was on her in a blur. "I've got you," he said triumphantly making a lunge for her only to grab skirt, as she morphed out of his reach.

"Now you didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Raven yelled from the base of the tree he stood in, now in a much to short dress.

"I was hoping not," he yelled back, eyes flashing from the sight of her thighs, before jumping down, where he immediately took off, using his vampire speed, after his _Minx_.

* * *

"I tire of this game Minx, show yourself." Jacob announced hours later as he stood in the middle of a clearing he had last seen Raven in.

"What's the matter? Not having fun?" Raven's voice asked.

"No Minx, but we'll both have fun if I could find you?"

"Is that a promise?" he heard Raven asked as a black gloved hand slid down his shoulder and across his chest. Grabbing the hand, he tossed Raven into the air, to land bridal style in his arms, but just as he looked upon her, she disappeared.

"Ooh, almost had me there." she teased from her hiding place.

"No...Now I have you," he said, as he suddenly appeared in front of her and pinned her to the tree before crushing her mouth with his.

"Well it would seem that you've caught me," she said playfully as he broke the kiss.

"Yes it would seem, now tell me, what are you?" he asked never shifting position.

"Me? Well...my...father...is...a..."

"Yes? What is your father?"

"My father. My father was a DEMON!" she yelled as her eyes glowed white and her powers pushed Jacob off her and flying into a tree.

"And my mother was a witch." She finished quietly as she morphed into the shadow of a bird and flew off.

"That...that Minx is a little vixen. I love it." Jacob said to himself before continuing his pursuit.

* * *

"Is that the best you got _Jacob_?" Raven taunted as Jacob caught up to her.

To outsider looking in, all they would've saw was two blurs as Raven and Jacob raced by.

"I love a good chase Minx. No matter how long it takes, I always catch my prey."

"Well, I guess I'll be the one that got away."

"What do you mean by that my little Minx?"

"Its time for you to go to sleep." She said teasingly before bursting through the thick foliage and into the early morning day.

"Nooooo!" Jacob yelled angrily from the dark forest.

"Oooh too bad, you were almost about to catch me." Raven teased from the safety of the day.

"This isn't over Minx; I'll find you sooner or later." Jacob growled.

"That'll have to be later, because now, is not an option for you."

"Don't worry; I'll be with you, no matter what."

"Yeah, yeah." Raven muttered as she conjured her witch's broom and mounted it.

"Now let's see how to work this thing. Fly...fly...up and atom...get up...zip and zoom." Raven said with no success.

"There has to be someway to get this thing to riseaaaahhhhh!" Raven suddenly screamed as she flew up.

From amidst the forest a low chuckling could be heard.

* * *

"RAVEN!" Cyborg yelled down the dark tunnel, that was Beastboy's throat.

"Get off! I didn't eat her okay!" Beastboy protested as he shoved his friend away.

"But we found you by her hat." Robin accused as he shook the hat at him.

"I do not think Beastboy would be capable of such a thing." Starfire stated, coming to Beastboy's defense

"Thanks Star!" Beastboy said as he turned towards her with a smile plastered on his face.

"You are most welcome Beastboy, for you are my friend and I must help you out, even if you did eat friend Raven."

"Gee, thanks Star," he said sarcastically as he became crestfallen.

"See, that proves it, now lest operate, she could still be alive in there." Cyborg said as he held Beastboy's sword up.

"Dude, I did not eat her."

* * *

"Oh great, there they are." Raven said in mild happiness as her friends came in sight.

"Now how do you stop this thing? Stop...cease...quit moving...freeze...HALT!"

And just as she told it too, it halted. Abruptly. And swung her off.

"AHHH!"

* * *

"Wait you guys. Do you hear something?" Beastboy asked as he held up his hands to stop his 'friends'.

"Yeah. Sounds like...someone screaming." Cyborg said as they all stopped to listen.

"My eyes fool my brain." Starfire stated as she looked into the sky.

"What?" Robin asked confusedly.

"My eyes fool my brain. Must I spell it? We have guest." She said suddenly as Raven landed on top of Robin.

"Ooh yeah, that hurt."

"RAVEN!" Cyborg yelled as he picked Raven off the ground and gave her a backbreaking hug.

"See? I told you I didn't eat her."

"What?" Raven asked confusedly.

"You may not have eaten her, but something sure ate her dress." Cyborg commented as he set Raven down.

"I like it." Robin said to himself as he stared.

"Friend Raven, what has happened to you?" Starfire inquired.

"Well, you can just say, I've had a busy night."


	3. Chp 3 Princess Charlene

**

* * *

**

Chp 3 Princess Charlene

* * *

"I think we should head back to camp and talk about this." Robin suggested, as he could see everyone about to ask questions.

"Firstly, can you go get my broom Star? It's kind of stuck up there." Raven asked as they all looked into the air.

"Right away friend Raven." Starfire yipped happily, as she fluttered to retrieve the broom.

"Um...you might want this back." Robin said as he handed Raven her hat.

"Thanks." she said dismissively as she took it and put it upon her head, only to take it back off to stuff her broom into it as Starfire arrived with it, and put it right back on. This now looked different. Now she wore a very short dress with long butterfly sleeves, big black knee length boots and a hat.

"Come on." Cyborg said as he saw everyone assembled, before heading back towards their camp.

They made it back to camp in good time and sat in the cave, to keep the sun from baking their heads.

"So, mind telling us what happened to you last night?" Cyborg asked starting it off.

"Alright." Raven began, forming a black sphere in her to occupy herself to keep from letting any emotions show in her voice. "Last night after you and I arrived back at camp and ran from Beastboy, some how we got separated."

"And he went after you instead of me. I had separated trying to help you get away." Cyborg confessed with a guilty expression.

"It's alright. Someone saved me." Raven said with a funny smile on her face as the ball in her hands morphed into a bat briefly then into a shooting star.

"Who saved you?" Robin asked suddenly, his attention perked.

"I had been running from Beastboy when my dress got caught on a branch and I fell..."

"Is that what happened to your dress?" Beastboy interrupted.

"No." she answered quickly, before continuing. "I thought I was a goner, but when I opened my eyes I found myself in the treetops in the arms of a stranger..."

"A stranger? What did he look like? Was he kind to you? I once read in a book where maiden was saved by a mysterious stranger and fell madly in love with him. Did you fall in love with your savior friend Raven? What was he like?" Starfire asked intently.

Before she could stop herself, Raven found herself answering Starfire's question as her little ball of energy formed into a figure of Jacob.

"His name is Jacob. He's tall and pale, with inky coal black eyes, ebony hair pulled into a ponytail, and he's lightly muscled, a little older than me and charming. He was nice at first, and then became hostile, I spoiled his plans and now he wants to spend eternity with me. I'm not in love with him, but he's fun to play with. And he's a vampire and with an English accent." she finished her explanation with reminiscing look upon her face as the black figure of Jacob exploded into a million fragments, all with his face in them.

All were silent as they looked at her. Until...

"Vampire!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"How romantic!" squealed Starfire.

"What the hell do you mean, 'fun to play with'?" Robin yelled angrily.

"How was he hostile towards you, do I need to go kill him?" threatened Cyborg, big brother mode kicking in.

"_Yes_, he's a vampire, it wasn't _romantic_ it was weird, a little fun, and creepy, what type of girl do you think I am _Robin_, and _you_ don't need to kill him because it's _daylight_, we're moving out today, and by the time the _sun_ sets we'll be long gone!"

No one had a reply to say, all was silent.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to start packing." she said with a sigh as she sat up and began to assemble up a well-stocked bag from the remains Beastboy had left.

"Well you heard the lady; we have to be out of here by sunset." Cyborg said after a while, snapping the other titans out of their stupors.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Robin asked again for the 7th time in the last 10 minutes as they made their way across a field in the direction Raven was being drawn to.

"No." Raven said dully.

"Is something following us?" Cyborg asked from his position in the back of the group.

"No." Raven droned again.

"My feet hurt." Beastboy

"What do you want me to do about it, carry you?"

"Would you?" Beastboy asked as he morphed into a cute little green kitten and hopped into Raven's arms.

"Are you sure nothing's following us, I'm certain I heard _tittering_." Cyborg asked again, but he was ignored.

Raven stopped and looked at the kitten, the kitten looked up at her with huge kitten eyes, and in the background, Robin fumed as the Stephen Lynch song 'Kill a Kitten' popped into his head. (Stephen Lynch Rocks!)

"Uhh...no." she said simply as she dropped him and continued walking, followed by a smirking Robin.

"If it is not unpleasant to you Beastboy, I would be happy to carry you." Starfire offered as she hovered in front of the green striped kitten.

"I seriously believe something is following us."

"Meow!" the cat cried jumping into Starfire's outstretched arms, before she flew off to join the others.

Cyborg meanwhile had stopped and was looking behind them, where he had heard the noise. "I know I heard something stalking us," he said to himself, just as the tall grass began to rustle a little ways off.

Cyborg tensely stood and awaited for the assault he knew was to come.

The grass rustled again. It was getting closer.

Cyborg got his cannon blaster ready.

The grass rustled in front of him now, and something started to become visible.

Cyborg sighed a sigh of relief as he saw that it was nothing but a squirrel.

Checking to make sure no one was watching, Cyborg sighed a sigh of relief. To think, he had been frightened of a squirrel. "Like a squirrel could hurt me. I'm glad they did ignore me. Hey, little Guy." he said to the squirrel, squatting down to pet it. The squirrel just looked at him innocently.

* * *

'_Must...look...away.'_ Robin thought in vain, as his eyes stayed glued to Raven's legs. He didn't know why he was staring, but he couldn't help it. It's not like he hadn't seen her legs before, considering her uniform, but the short dress and huge boots just had a different effect on him.

Raven, on the other hand, felt his staring and was becoming angry. Just before she was about to turn around and hit him for being such a _boy_, a blood curdling scream cut her off as Cyborg came crashing down at her feet.

"What?" Raven asked looking down at Cyborg curiously.

"What in the...?" Robin asked this time.

What in the hell?" Beastboy exclaimed more dramatically.

"Oh, my!" Starfire said, startled.

Turning around to face the menace that had so brutally attacked Cyborg. Starfire with her star bolts, Robin with his bow and arrows, Beastboy with his sword, and Raven with her finger cocked, but all they saw was a squirrel. A cute and innocent looking squirrel crunching on an acorn, looking at them with sweet innocent eyes.

"What are you waiting for, SHOOT IT, SHOOT IT!" Cyborg yelled, coming to his senses, grabbing Raven's hand and pointing a finger at the squirrel.

"O-Kay, then." Robin said in an unsure voice.

"Oh, stop." she murmured snatching her hand back.

"Dude, what is your problem? It's just a squirrel." Beastboy laughed as he squatted down to associate with the squirrel.

"Don't let it fool you...its _evil_." Cyborg replied, hiding behind Raven.

"But it's so adorable." Starfire exclaimed, joining Beastboy and playing with the squirrel.

"Just wait." he said pointing.

Sharing a sigh, both Raven and Robin turned towards the squirrel and waited.

* * *

"AHHH!" the team yelled as they fled for their lives.

Starfire flew up above with Beastboy clinging to her waist, Cyborg in the lead running like there was no tomorrow, and Raven was not too far behind him, she had somehow ended up with Robin in her arms.

"I TOLD YOU THAT SQUIRREL WAS EVIL!" Cyborg yelled back at them.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW, NOW KEEP RUNNING!" Robin yelled from the safety of Raven's arms. Looking back, he screamed again as he saw the squirrel looking innocently at them eating its nut.

"IT'S GETTING CLOSER, RUN RAVEN RUN!"

* * *

"What's the matter with you people, are you tired? If I didn't know better, I'll say you were. Remind me when we get back to enhance your physical training." Robin, still in Raven's arm, complained as everyone stopped for a breather.

"Raven, if you dropped him...we wouldn't blame you." Cyborg managed to say once he accumulated his breathe.

Without a word, Raven simply let Robin go, and all hoped he bruised his behind.

"Hey look a road." Beastboy pointed out.

And surely, there was. A wide dirt road with two lanes, and speeding carriages going in both directions.

"Um...friend Raven, where is your boot?" Starfire asked suddenly as they headed towards the road, but hearing this they stopped in their tracks and looked back, and sure enough, Raven was missing a boot and her dainty little foot was bare for all to see.

"Uh...that's a good question," she said in her usual monotone voice. "You four go ahead, it seems I have to find my boot."

"And I shall help." Starfire announced as she and Raven turned back to look for the missing boot.

"Taxi!" Beastboy yelled towards the speeding carriages who just rushed by like they didn't see him. "Uh...Rude much!"

"This doesn't seem to be working." Robin commented as he and Cyborg held out their thumbs.

"Maybe someone should just jump out in front of one." Cyborg suggested.

No one would speak up for the job.

"Or we could just stand here hoping some will stop." Robin suggested this time.

"I could do that." Both Cyborg and Beastboy said at the same time.

"I thought so."

Meanwhile Beastboy had spotted the girls coming back and a plan was slowly formulating in his mind. 3 guys + carriages no ride. 3 guys + 2 girls + carriages ride. And he couldn't help but notice that traffic was slowing down, not much, but everything wasn't a blur anymore.

"Hmm...interesting." he muttered to himself.

"Hey Rae, did you find your boot?" Cyborg asked.

"The squirrel had it, so I decided to let it keep it.," she answered as she took off her hat and began to search for something within it.

"Sure you did."

"Beastboy, what are you doing?" Starfire asked as Beastboy came over, drug her and Raven close to the road, and backed away. Raven, who had been busy fishing in her hat didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, Beastboy...what _are_ you doing?" Robin asked, now curious himself.

"Getting us a ride."

"By doing _what_?" Cyborg inquired this time.

"Just watch."

And so they did.

"Friend Raven, I do believe Beastboy is up to something." Starfire said, trying to alert her friend.

"Ah, ha!" Raven yelled triumphantly pulling a pair of boots out. These black, high-heeled boots laced up from the toe to the top of the tongue. They were much shorter than her former pair, but still came up to just below mid calf.

Just as she bent over to switch boots, a carriage stopped in front of them.

"Do you folks need a ride?" the driver asked, tipping his hat and smiling kindly.

"Yes, are you...?" Raven started, but before she could finish her sentence, the carriage was booted away as another took its place.

"Alright there blokes and Sheilas. Get your arse in gear. I've had a heart starter this morn, and I was heading to the bog, but then I saw you fine Sheilas and I knew I just had to give you a ride. So where to?" the driver asked in an Australian accent. His hair was purple and spiked and he had a sort of punkish look to him.

"Uh...to the nearest town." Robin muttered unsurely. One reason being that he couldn't understand the driver, and another was the way the driver was looking as Starfire and Raven, who still hadn't put on her new boots.

"I was just heading that way myself," the driver said hoping down from his seat. "Hi there spunky, me names Rob." Rob said to Raven, opening the carriage door and helping her in.

"Raven." she replied automatically, although her face was a bit red, it seemed she understood the Australian lingo.

"Well, my, my, my, don't you keep yourself in good nick." he said to Starfire as he helped her in.

"Uh, thank you most generously." Starfire said as she sat next to Raven in the spacious carriage.

Stepping back he let a peeved Robin, a frowning Cyborg, and a mumbling Beastboy in, it seemed one of them understood the lingo and translated for the rest.

Leaning against the door, Rob gave the girls a sly smile. "Now you yank's best hold on to your underdaks and your nockers, for we'll be going like a blue ass fly." And with that said he slammed the door, hopped into the driver's seat, and whipped the horses.

"What he say?" Cyborg asked, turning towards Beastboy.

But before Beastboy could utter a word, they wee all either thrown to the floor or plastered to the seat (depending on where they were sitting) as the carriage took off at a high speed.

* * *

"FREEDOM!" Cyborg yelled kicking the door to the carriage open as it stopped in the middle of the village.

The village was more like a town, with hotels, a market place, and bars. In the distance, a castle could be seen standing majestically tall and grandeur.

With shaky limbs, the rest climbed unsteadily from the carriage, which shot out like a rocket as soon as they were off.

"Hey, where's Star?" Robin asked looking around.

"That crazy cab driver stole her!" Cyborg exclaimed loudly. "You saw the way he was looking at her and Rae. He was slowly undressing them with his eyes. And his sick twisted mind developed a plan to kidnap them. So he drove like a madman to make us nauseous...then when began to get out...he took off with his catch to satisfy his sick twisted..."

"Here I am friends." Mini fairy Starfire announced climbing out the top of Beastboy's shirt. "That was a most frightening ride, was it not?"

"See I told you guys she was in Beastboy's shirt." Cyborg said before walking off and leaving them.

"Um...Star, you might want to wear this." Raven said, handing Starfire a mahogany cloak, so she could hide her wings.

"Shouldn't you wear one too?" Robin asked seeing a majority of the male population looking at the girls' attributes, or they could have been staring at the once mini, now tall, red haired, green-eyed fairy, and the short, scantly clad, purple haired witch.

"Already ahead of you on that one." She answered, taking her pointy hat off and forming it into a black, hooded cloak.

"That is an extremely versatile hat." Robin commented.

"So, Raven? Are we any closer to that amulet you were honing in on?" Beastboy asked coming to stand next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, making Robin narrow his eyes and growl low in his chest.

"Actually..." she said looking around. "I believe it's here in the village."

"Does it seem to be moving?" Robin asked, taking the role as leader once again.

"No, it's pretty still."

"Great, we can resume the search tomorrow, and for now, let's just find a place to sleep for the night. Starfire, you a Beastboy go that, and Raven and I will go search over there. Okay let's move..."

"Hey guys I found a place to stay tonight. It has a restaurant and board, and it looks pretty clean." Cyborg announced loudly as he came back from wherever he want.

"That's great Cyborg." Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Good timing, Robby boy was trying to be alone with her." Beastboy whispered to Cyborg as he walked over to him.

"I know, ain't I bad?"

* * *

"Okay, two rooms, five separate beds, for one week...plus food...that'll come up to...480 pounds." The owner to the hotel said after calculating their bill and looking at them expectantly.

All eyes, slowly and deliberately, turned towards an expectant Raven. Sighing, she reached into her cloak, much like she did with her hat, and began to conjure for the money, but before she could draw the money, a loud bang sounded off, and the next thing she knew was an awful, horrible, excruciating pain in her hand and the feel of blood running down her arm.

"Ahhh!" she screamed in anguish.

Withdrawing her hand form her cloak, the rest of the titans could see a hole in her cloak where her hand had been, and a wound on the back of her hand.

"Who did that, show yourself now!" Robin yelled angrily as they all got into fighting positions, all except Raven who was nursing her wounded hand.

"It was I.," a man announced lounging at the table shrouded by shadows, at the back of the cavern. He was tall and very muscular. They couldn't see his face for he kept it in the shadows. He wore black armor, and black pants. His cloak seemed to be made of a black dragon hide, and the scabbard by his side was black. On his head, also hiding his features was a black hat, and in his hand was a black gun, with smoke issuing from the mouth.

Standing up, he lazily made his way over until he stood directly in front of them. They saw his mouth form a seemingly insane smile, and when he lifted his head, they all jumped back with a start as they saw startlingly white hair framing the face of Raven's perpetrator. It was Uncle Cyrus.

"Dude! What are you doing here?" Beastboy asked loudly.

"Why'd you shoot me?" Raven gritted angrily as she healed her hand.

"Shoot you? Shoot You! Dear girl, when did I ever...okay I did, but it's your own fault."

"My Fault! What did I do that would make you _shoot_ me?" she seethed.

"Yes, your fault, and because you were about to conjure up money. No conjuring money, that's one of the rules." he answered calmly.

"Rules? What rules? There have never been rules!" she yelled outraged.

"Well, you kids were boring to watch...so I made rules. You'll get over it."

"So, if I can't conjure money, how are we supposed to stay at the inn?"

"Yeah, how are they supposed stay without money?" the manager asked angrily, finally getting into the conversation.

"Why...they shall work for you my good man." Uncle Cyrus told the man cheerfully.

"Work for me? I don't need any mismatched, batch of skinny kids, _plus one big one_, to work for me. No deal, now get out."

Uncle Cyrus face darkened as he glared at the man, the room went cold, and the shadows seemed to close in around them. Then, in a blast of cold, intimidating energy, Uncle Cyrus appeared in front of the man. "Come with me for a second." he growled, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. And though he looked as if he merely laid his hands nimbly on the man's shoulder, the manager was drug to the back room kicking and screaming in pain, before the door closed off all sound.

* * *

"So it's all settled then. Isn't it sir?" Uncle Cyrus asked turning a quick eye towards the pale, shaken manager, who sputtered an anxious agreement.

"Good. So, you kids will be working for your food and board. Little, green monster, you will be bellboy. Big, bald, freak, you will be the super, which means, keeping the place in order, keeping firewood stalked, etc. Strange, creepy, alien creature, you will be door greeter and assign people to tables. Small, spiked, haired rodent, you are busboy. Spiteful, anorexic niece, you are the waitress. NOW! Are there any questions?"

"Did you have to insult us?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...yes. Now here are the keys to your rooms," he said holding up two pairs of keys, and handing one to Raven and the other to Cyborg. "One for the girls and one for the boys. They're right next to each other, with a connecting door, so no monkey business."

He was silent a moment as he looked at them with anticipation, as if waiting for them to say something, but as the just looked at him with either blank or irritated glances he sighed, snapped his fingers, and disappeared with a puff of black and silver fire. Leaving the titans a scorched and smoking mess.

"Raven?" the scorch mark that was Beastboy began, "Your Uncle is..."

"Just shut up.," she growled, throwing the hood of her cloak atop of her head and stomping up the stairs towards their room, with Starfire close behind.

* * *

The next day the titans started working.

Starfire stood by the door, behind a podium greeting everyone as they walked in, and handed them a menu as they went to the restaurant or directed them towards the front desk, doing all this with a smile plastered on her face. She wore a brown and white Dutch maid outfit with a cloak draped over her back to hide her wings, and clogs.

Raven was also made to wear the Dutch maid outfit. She spent the entire time taking orders, returning menus back to Starfire, bringing food to the tables, giving empty plates to Robin to wash, and hitting anyone trying to get fresh. They soon learned to leave her alone.

Robin had a miserable time working. He wore a protective apron over is clothes, but it did nothing to stop him from getting wet, and he was soaked to the bone. He thought cook was the big, bald guy with the goggles, who just stood there looking at him, but then an old woman, came in and hit the big guy with a stick making him cry out loud, ugly screams, and then he went into a back room. The woman then came over to him with wide concerned eyes.

"Hello sonny, I'm the cook, Kukie. Are you okay? Did Bruno hurt you?"

"Um...no. I'm fine," he answered confusedly. "Who was that?"

"No one." She answered quickly. "And if he comes back out, don't make any sudden moves and keep the volume down...and you'll be fine." Then, she too left, to the main kitchen he guessed.

And he had been on his guard ever since. The only upside to this whole thing, was their free stay, that Raven came in ever so often with a load of dishes, and the hope that everyone's day was as horrible as his.

Cyborg seemed to have the most fun out of everyone. The building was in good condition, so there wasn't much work there, but the place did need some firewood. So this is where the fun came in. he was outside, chopping wood, without a shirt, and he was getting tons of attention from the female population as they all gathered to watch the strong, new, bald innkeeper at the cavern.

Beastboy had it off worse than everyone. For all he did was walk up the stairs with heavy suitcases, back down the stairs, then back up again. His back did not feel like it was going to last much longer.

So now, we skip up to their off time and let's just say they are pooped.

"My face cannot stop smiling." Starfire complained trying in vain to get her face to stop smiling.

"Oh, yeah, well I can't stand up straight." Beastboy said bitterly from his bent over position, not able to sit down like everyone else.

"At least you _can_ stand up. My feet hurt so much." Raven retorted from the air, where she was currently floating, afraid to sit down for fear that the pinches she received would hurt.

"My hands look old." Robin said from the table next to Starfire, as he looked at his pruned hands.

"At least you smell good. I stink so bad I don't know what I stink like." Cyborg countered as he slapped Beastboy on the back, straightening his posture.

"Like a putrid pig." Raven said clearing it for him.

"Thanks Rae." he said sarcastically.

"Only here to help."

"Okay team, no more of this. Go upstairs and clean up, then we're hading out to find that necklace, so we can hurry and get out of here, and away from Bruno."

"Who's Bruno?" Cyborg asked.

"No one, NOW MOVE OUT!"

* * *

The titans found themselves in a giant market. And when I say giant market, I mean medieval meets future outside mall. There were booths all around, shopping teenagers, food courts, places to get pictures painted, adults trying to sell the teenagers items they don't need, clothing carts with dressing stalls, etc.

After a quick description of what to look for, from Raven, the titans split up into groups to search more ground. The pairings were Starfire and Raven.

Robin and Beastboy, and Cyborg went off by himself.

"Oh, is this not the most wonderful dress?" Starfire asked Raven, as she pulled a beautiful, yellow, bare shouldered, slightly sparkling, dress off a rack.

Looking over to her, Raven was about to scold her about letting things distract her, but before she could a very sleazy looking man had made his way over to her.

"Why yes, Ms. The dress is just beautiful for you, don't you think madam? Of course it is. And just because you look like a fine, strong, healthy lady, I'll make you a deal." The man said with a grin, looking at Starfire's skinny arms. Going behind his booth, he came out with a strength-o-meter. "Okay, ms. you can have anything on my cart for free...if you can hit the bell. But if you don't you must pay whatever price it lands on times how many things you have. Does that sound fair to you?"

Raven looked form the man to the slowly contemplating Starfire, then she caught Starfire's questioning eye and slowly shook her head yes for her to agree. Looking at the man's cart, then down at her short, torn dress, she slowly started to smile.

They were going to clean him out.

"NO, PLEASE COMEBACK! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M SORRY I TRIED TO SCAM YOU! PLEASE!" the sleazy man pleaded as Raven and Starfire left his cart with bags full of merchandise, but their ears were deaf to his pleads.

"Friend Raven? Was I not supposed to hit the bell?" Starfire asked as she looked back to the crying cart owner.

"Yes...those are tears of happiness." Raven answered her with a small smile.

"Oh." she said uncertainly. "OH, look, there are our friends; maybe they've found the necklace, do you not think?"

"Oh, I think they found something."

"Raven, Starfire, come on. We think Cyborg found it. Come on and check for us." Beastboy said excitedly as he and Robin ran over to them.

"Do you really think you've found it?" Raven asked, turning to face Robin.

"Well, it fits your description pretty well." Robin answered with a half-confident shrug.

"Then I guess all there is left to do is check. Hold these." Raven said as she and Starfire dumped their bags into Robin and Beastboy's arms before taking off.

"What's with all the bags?" Robin asked looking to Beastboy for answers.

"Dude, why are you asking me?"

* * *

Seeing them through the crowd, Cyborg called them over and held the necklace in the air. On seeing the necklace, Raven breath caught in her throat as she recognized it. It was simple but beautiful. A big blue diamond crystal on sleek, black chain.

"That's it." She yelled over the crowd at him, not cure if he heard her or not. Fortunately he did.

Smiling, he turned towards the cart owner, about to ask for the price when he realized that it was gone.

"Where'd it go?" he asked aloud looking around frantically. "It was right here in my..."

"Oooh...this is going to look great with my blue dress tonight. I am so wearing this. How much?" he heard someone squeal next to him.

Turning around, he was surprised to find himself staring at a girl about Starfire's height, with smooth bronze skin, snow-white hair, and golden orange eyes.

"For you...30 pieces and 49 cents." The cart owner lady told the multi-colored girl.

"You got a deal." She girl said enthusiastically slipping her hand into her purse and pulling up the necessary money, but as she began to reach the money to the lady, she caught sight of Cyborg, and then there were stars in her eyes.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she looked at Cyborg with sly, coy, pink eyes. "See something you like big man?" she asked in a very flirtatious voice, giving the sales lady the money.

"Weren't your eyes...nevermind, I need that necklace you got there."

"What, _this_ necklace?" she asked playfully, placing it behind her back. "Why do you want it? Is it for your girlfriend?"

"What! No, it's for...I don't have a girlfriend. It's for..." he stuttered, but before he could finish she interrupted him.

"Want one?"

"Want what?"

"Hi, my names Charlene." She said introducing herself and holding her hand out for Cyborg to kiss it.

"Yeah, my name's Cyborg, now about that necklace." he said grabbing her hand and shaking it, much to the disappointment of Charlene.

"Cyborg," she said trying it out with a cute wrinkle of her nose, "I like it. You know tonight's there's going to be a..."

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Raven asked as they all gathered around him.

"She has the necklace." Cyborg said in a half-whiny voice.

"AS, I was saying before someone s rudely interrupted me," Charlene said loudly, eyes now an electrifying green as she stared at Raven, but slowly turning back pink as she looked upon Cyborg, "There's a party at the castle tonight, and if you really want to your necklace so bad, you can come get it." She said teasingly, placing the necklace into her bodice. "Just dress nicely and give the guard this, and you'll have no trouble finding me...and you're little necklace." And with one final look at Cyborg, Charlene walked off, swinging her hips.

"Who the hell was that?" Beastboy asked loudly, after Charlene had disappeared from sight.

"That was the Princess Charlene. Now are you going to buy something or just block my booth off all day?" the cart woman asked irritably.

"Princess?" Cyborg near bout yelled.


	4. Chp 4 A Night at the Ball

**Chp. 4 A Night at the Ball**

**

* * *

**"Are you ready _now_?" Beastboy yelled up the stairs to the girls' room, where, they were preparing for the ball. 

"In a moment friends." came Starfire's giggly voice from up the stairs and an irritated groan from Raven.

"Well hurry up, so I can get out of this monkey suit." Cyborg complained picking at his clothing

The three of them had picked out outfits from the merchandise Starfire got from the sleazy bender. They all looked identical, in old-fashioned tuxes, all except for slight differences. Beastboy's tux came with a cape with a high collar, and with his white mask. He looked disturbingly like the phantom of the opera.

Cyborg had taken out his frilly lapels and ripped the sleeves off his jacket. He kept it buttoned and kept the white shirt under it, so it looked as if he was wearing a vest.

Robin had also taken off his lapels, but he kept his sleeves. He had his jacket unbuttoned so it hung freely around him. He wore white gloves and he held a black cane by his side.

"We are ready." Starfire announced as she came down the stairs looking like an elegant lady.

She wore the beautiful yellow dress that had so attracted her attention to the sleazy cart in the first place. Her hair was set in curls that coursed down her back, and across her bare shoulders. She wore yellow gloves that came to her elbows and a mask that she had to hold on to with a stick.

"Well I think _that_ was worth the wait." Beastboy murmured loud enough for his teammates to nod in stunned awe.

"How do I look friends?" Starfire asked as she twirled for them.

"Beautiful." Robin mumbled.

Blushing she turned towards the stairs and called Raven down. They waited a few moments but Raven didn't show. Starfire called again. Raven was still a no show. Frowning, Starfire flew up the stairs. The guys waited anxiously downstairs as the sound of someone saying, "You wouldn't dare." Wafted down towards them and a few, more seconds of silence followed before Starfire rejoined them and called up the stairs for Raven again. This time they could hear a heavy sigh and then stomping on the stairs.

"I'm here." Raven said heavily as she appeared.

"Oh doesn't she look marvelous?" Starfire cooed.

Raven's dress was sleek and fit her curves nicely. It was snug at the torso but loose around the legs. The sleeves were short and cut into two pieces. One half rested on her shoulders and the other on her arms. The colors looked magical. It started black, but gradually faded into purple, then blue. There was one white streak on the bottom half that opened wider as it got to the bottom. Her hair was put up into a bun with two strips of hair hanging loosely to frame her face. She also wore gloves that came to her elbows they were also black.

"Let's hurry and get this over with." Raven grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

"Alright team, we're going to spread out." Robin commanded as they entered the grand ballroom. They had immediately looked for Princess Charlene, but the room was just so crowded and big. "I want two on this side, two on the other and one to roam. Who's up for what?" 

Beastboy and Starfire, who had been busy watching the dance floor, sprang into action. "We got it over here!" Beastboy yelled as he and Starfire did their form of swing dancing, spinning around in never ending circles at a dangerous and reckless speed.

"Alright then...that means you and Raven have the other side, and I'm off to find the princess." Robin directed towards Cyborg as he began to walk off.

"Hold it right there little man." Cyborg said as he put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Princess likes _me_, so _you're_ going to dance with _Raven_."

"I don't dance." Robin said in a deadpan voice looking at Cyborg with a blank expression.

"Well neither do I, so you're dancing with her."

"I don't dance."

"Neither do I, so you're dancing!" Cyborg growled, getting louder and attracting attention.

"I don't dance."

"I feel so loved." Raven said in her sarcastic, monotone voice, as she sighed and watched Beastboy and Starfire twirl like crazy. "At least they're having fun."

'_That could be me and you Minx.'_ A voice said seductively in her ear.

Turning on her heel, she was surprised when she saw no one, looking closer; she saw a figure on the other side of the ballroom looking at her. Once making eye contact, the figure held up a glass in greeting, before turning his back to her.

Smirking slightly, she checked to see if her teammates were still arguing, which they were, then made her way over to the familiar stranger.

Before she could speak, the stranger had turned around with a black rose in his hand. The stranger wore black tights, a white puffy sleeved shirt, with the top unbuttoned to show off his chest, a black Zorro hat, his long black hair pulled into a ponytail, and a white mask, but through the eye holes a pair of enchanting, coal black eyes stared longingly out at her.

"Game over, I win." Jacob announced offering her the rose and a kiss on the back of her hand, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Well I guess you do...for now." Raven said with small smile as she put the rose to her nose, finding she couldn't break eye contac_t. Again._.

"What is my prize?" he asked coming in closer.

"Who says you get a prize?"

"All game winners must get some sort of a prize. Now, what's mine?" he said, getting even closer until their bodies were pressed together.

"Well what do you want?" she asked feigning innocence, as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh, I think I could think of something." He smiled as he dipped her and devoured her mouth.

Raven gasped against his mouth as a strange feeling swept over her, but she soon closed her eyes and got into the kiss as she dropped her rose to the ground.

"Shall we dance?" Jacob asked his voice taking on a slight vampiric accent, as he smiled a delighted, fangy grin.

Already enticed by his hypnotizing eyes and then intoxicated by a vampire's kiss, Raven stared blankly at him then nodded as a seductive smile spread out on her face.

* * *

"Listen, I'm the leader, and what ever I say goes, so you dance with Raven!" Robin yelled getting into Cyborg's face. 

"Hey man, I'll find the princess, you get out my face and chill, because I don't dance and Raven already has a partner." Cyborg snapped, although a bit calmer.

"She what?" turning around, and waiting til his other spinning teammates got out of his way, he saw them, Raven dancing with some guy and smiling.

While Robin's back was turned, and after putting the guy Raven was dancing with on his hit list, Cyborg adjusted his suit and went off to find the princess.

'_Oh, this cannot go on.'_ Robin thought angrily in his head as his eyebrow began to twitch in agitation.

* * *

"You see I've created a most spectacular drama/action story." Uncle Cyrus boasted from the sidelines of the dance floor, speaking to the overweight woman in the powdered white wig, and her anorexic looking husband. They both looked scared and uncomfortable talking to him. 

"See that beauty over there in the dark clothes dancing with that handsome devil. That's my niece, she's a half demon half sorceress, but at the moment, she's a witch. The guy she's dancing with is a psychotic vampire who's in love with her for some reason. I don't know why, she's a most unpleasant child. Accidentally send them flying through a window and they never let you live it down. Oh, see this puny looking, spike haired, imp of an elf, he used to be human, well you see him? He's in love with my niece, I don't know if she knows it or even likes him back, but I think she knows and is just ignoring him. Over there, that spinning tornado is two of my niece's friend. Their names escape me, but one's a creepy alien now turned faire, and the other is a green mutant who's now a werewolf. If you look over there, you'll see a hulking figure with giganturamous muscles. He's a human, genetic experiment that went wrong, but for now he's a Greek god." Here he began laughing hysterically, the couple he had been talking too now began to sidle away, but he grabbed them by the arms and pulled them back still laughing insanely.

"They're mad at me right now; because I tore them from their dimension and sent them here with freakish powers and I want let them leave until they complete this ridiculous quest I've sent them on. It's quite entertaining." Finally ceasing his laughter, he wiped a tear from his eye and slapped the couple on their backs. "You know, I like you two. You're easy to talk too...You've ever been to a demonic dinner party. You should come. Of course, half the guests will want to eat you, and the other wanting to put you under many different types of torture, but after a while, you'll get use to it. So what do you say, you want to have dinner with me. Come on...we'll be having Chuck."

"D-d-d-d-do y-y-you m-mean d-d-d-duc-c-ck?" the man asked nervously.

"No! Chuck, he owed me money a few years back and wouldn't pay up."

* * *

Cautious of the many figureheads around him, Cyborg threaded his way through the crowds, searching for Charlene. He didn't know what to expect when he found her, nor did he know if he could trust her to give him the necklace as she promised. He also didn't expect for her to find him first. 

"Cyborg!" someone chirped excitedly from behind him as he felt someone grip his arm and spin him around.

"Princess." He said unenthusiastically before he caught full sight of her.

She had her hair set into several minute white braids that she had pulled into a side bun at the back of her head. Her eyes once again a golden orange as she stared at him. Her dress was royal blue and sleeveless. The dress was plain in any sense, but on her, it looked marvelous. It was made from the finest silk and was covered in lace and ribbons filled with blue and white diamonds. The neckline was plunging and resting around her neck and drawing attention to her bust, was the necklace.

"Alright I'm, here, now the necklace if you don't mind."

The smile she had been holding suddenly fell from her face as her eyes turned a bluish gray. "The necklace? That's all you came for? You don't even want to get to know me? Why don't you at least wait until they announce me? It's my birthday and you don't even care? Why? Is it because my hair is white? Or because my eyes don't stay the same color? Or is it because I'm a..." as her voice began to rise and draw unwanted attention.

Clamping a hand over her mouth, he whispered nervously to her. "Okay I'll stay a while longer."

Eyes now shining gold, Charlene twisted away from his hold, and lunged at his neck. "Oh I'm so happy you're staying." She cried joyfully as she dangled from his neck like a souvenir. "Now you have _got_ to meet my parents."

* * *

Guiding Raven onto the dance floor, Jacob looked towards the orchestra and nodded his head towards the constructor before turning his attention back towards Raven. 

As the music began to play, an upbeat slow song, he and Raven began to move together like leaves dancing in the wind. The dance floor soon dispersed of other dancers so that they could watch the two. Except Starfire and Beastboy who were still spinning out of control, just out of the way.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight Minx." He whispered into her ear.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to." Raven managed to say through her dreamlike state.

"Your beauty takes my breath away. It only compares to the full moon on its largest, brightest, bluish night. You look ravishing in that dress." Here he dipped her to the floor and whispered in her ear huskily. "I can't wait to take it off."

"Keep throwing compliments like that out and you just might get the chance." She whispered back, earning a loud bark of laughter from him. As he pulled her up the music changed to a faster tempo and he spun her off with his impetuous laughter.

His laughter soon died down as he realized she had not spun back into his arms. Looking around with confusion he growled with sudden rage as he saw his minx had been danced away from him by a skinny, spike haired elf.

"Raven? What do you think you're doing? We have work to do, and you don't have time to play around with strange men." Robin said jealously as he danced a fast foot jostling dance with her. "Who is that anyway? Do you know him?"

"I'm doing what you told me to do Robin. Just without you or Cyborg." Raven answered through half-lidded eyes as she danced with a delirious smile.

"But who is that?" he ground out, trying to keep his anger intact.

"I'm her betrothed, if you need to know so much." Jacob growled as he wrenched Raven from Robin's arms and set her off to the side as he hissed at the said boy. Neither noticing how Raven simply danced off by herself in her trance like state.

"Like hell you are." Robin growled back, not backing down even as Jacob's face contorted into a horrific, animalistic look.

Raven's laughter caught their attention. Turning towards the sound they saw her dancing wildly to the fast music in a very alluring way that had them both forgetting each other for the moment.

"That's my cue." Jacob announced as his face relaxed and he made to join Raven.

"I'm not done with you!" Robin yelled, grabbing Jacob's sleeve and tried to turn him back towards himself. But with catlike reflexes Jacob face contorted yet again and with an incensed roar he hoisted the boy wonder into the air and tossed him like a rag doll.

"My God. Are you alright my good…elf?" one of the guests cried out as Robin landed on a table near him, breaking it to smithereens.

"I'm fine." He said agitatedly brushing helping hands away as he scrambled to his feet and towards the evil vampire trying to take his Raven. "Hey." He said quietly tapping Jacob on the shoulder.

Sighing from annoyance, Jacob released Raven, who promptly danced off. "What is it now wi…" wimp was what Jacob was going to say, but on turning around he got socked in the jaw. The blow would have been nothing but a slap to him, but elf strength was a bitch, and he suddenly found himself falling through the air.

Not wasting time, Robin took off at a sprint, leaped into the air, and landed a hard, heel kick to Jacob's stomach which he followed with blows to the head.

"That's enough!" Jacob yelled his face contorted once again. Grabbing Robin by the neck he hoisted the boy wonder into the air as he extracted his fangs. "I'll teach you to get in the way." Grasping Robin's neck tighter he slowly brought it towards his mouth, intent on draining him dry, when out of nowhere he was abducted by a pink and green tornado.

Now free, Robin rubbed his red throat as he tried to gain his breath back. Getting up he headed straight for the steadily dancing Raven when the pink and green tornado passed in front of him, depositing an extremely dizzy, handsome faced Jacob as it went.

"What the hell just happened? Did I just get laid? YOU!" spotting Robin, Jacob hopped to his feet as his face changed once again; his and Robin's clothes and hair began to blow in an invisible wind from the sheer power of the enraged Jacob. "PREPARE TO DIE!" levitating into the air, Jacob launched himself at the elf boy. Grabbing Robin by the front of his shirt, he lifted Robin into the air and tossed him down onto the buffet table. Coming down on him, Jacob held Robin down by his neck as he unhinged his jaw, making it wide enough to bite the Boy Wonder's face off.

Looking around desperately, Robin grabbed a handful of something and stuffed it into the vampire's mouth before punching it shut with an upper cup. As his mouth closed around the food, Jacob's eyes widened with shock as his cheeks seemed to become eaten away by acid. Hissing he released Robin and backed away, hacking and coughing like a dog with a bone in its throat. Curious, Robin looked into his hand to find the remainder of the something that affected Jacob so. Garlic.

"Good show old Boy." Said an old guest as they clapped for Robin's fortuity.

"What are you talking about? This isn't a show? This is a _real_ fight with a _real_ vampire. Get the hell out!"

"Oh, we know sir. It's just that…that gentleman over there won't let us leave. He said he'll invite his relatives over for dinner if we did." Said an old fat woman as she pointed towards the exit doors.

Turning to where she pointed, Robin's face faulted as he saw Uncle Cyrus with an insane grin on his face as he directed the band. "I can see why Raven can't stand him." Robin said aloud to himself, just as he felt something encase his body, lift him into the air and slamhim hard into the ceiling. "Ow!" was all he managed to say before he felt himself being pulled back towards the ground. He landed hard on his back with an audible '_oof'_ before going back up. Back and forth, back and forth he went. From the ceiling to the floor and from the floor to the ceiling.

Raven on the other hand didn't seem to notice the fight going around her, for she just continued to dance, the noise from Robin being slammed around repeatedly nothing but part of the music for her. Starfire and Beastboy were blind and deaf to everything but each other; they hardly knew that they had abducted Jacob, and Cyborg had yet to show.

Robin in the mean while was being strewn across the ceiling like a wash towel. Looking down he could see Jacob laughing gleefully at him every time he would hit one of the ceiling beams. Of which one was loose. Grabbing hold to the loose beam, he tugged with all his might, despite the pulling on his body, and wrenched part of it free. Aiming as best he could while being thrown across the ceiling, Robin threw the wood straight for the offensive vampire. It hit him dead on in the chest, and down he went. Speaking of down, that is also what happened to Robin. Falling through the air he landed with a crash onto a table.

Feeling victorious he painfully pulled himself to his feet and to the applause of the crowd he drug himself towards the still dancing Raven, intent on breaking her from her trance.

"Do you know how much it hurts to get a lung punctured, let alone how long it takes to heal?"

Groaning aloud, Robin turned around just in time to see Jacob float into an upright position on his feet and pull the beam from his chest.

"Why aren't you dead yet?"

"Because oh nearsighted elf, my heart is over here, and my lung is over _here_." Moving swiftly, Jacob suddenly appeared in front of Robin with his fist raised back for the punch.

Although he didn't see him coming he did see the punch. Ducking and rolling, Robin ended up behind the vampire. Whirling around Jacob had no time to react before a fist connected squarely with his face. Punch to the head, kick to the chin, punch, kick. One after the other Robin delivered blow after blow, driving the Jacob back. Finally he ended the attack with a roundhouse kick to the head which successfully sent the vampire out a window.

Tired and wounded, Robin stalked towards the window only to find Jacob had grabbed hold to one of the numerous flag poles protruding from the castle walls. "Oh come on!" Robin yelled jumping back into a fighting stance as Jacob floated up to the broken windowsill.

"No you come on! I'm getting tired of this!" using his powers Jacob took command of the hundreds of broken glass shards that littered the floor, just as Robin armed himself with one of the inside flagpoles.

They stared each other down for what seemed an eternity. Well it wasn't an eternity, just long enough for an eccentric Raven to dance by, her dancing now a cross between interpreted dancing, hip hop, and a stripper dance, followed by the forever spinning pink and green tornado.

The first shard was thrown, Robin deflected it. Then they started coming faster until they were hardly seen, but Robin deflected all of them as he began to make his way towards his component. Finally he was upon him, with a leap into the air Robin aimed his weapon towards the heart, within a few moments this would all be over. That's what he thought until he saw Jacob's smiling face. He finally used the remaining shards he had left to attack the open bird boy. They hit him dead on; none hit anything vital, all mostly leaving scratches and gashes, and only one going all the way through in his shoulder. He hit the ground a bruised and bloody mess.

"Now it's time to end this." Jacob said casually as he hopped down from the windowsill, his body morphing even as he spoke.

Robin wasn't sure what the vampire had in mind at first, but soon it became clear as he started to run towards him his body fully transformed into a large, black wolf with large white teeth gnashing together in anticipation at the thought of tearing into Robin's tender neck. It leaped into the air at him, and he was helpless to do anything but wait for his demise, but he was saved at the last moment as a large, blue laser beam hit the wolf in mid leap, knocking it down and unconscious in the process.

"Looks like you needed help." Cyborg said in a rush as he hoisted the hurt elf to his feet.

"Thanks I needed it." Robin said graciously not ashamed to have to lean against his big friend.

"HEY!" Cyborg yelled sticking his foot out to trip the pink and green tornado. "Where were you two while Robin was being attacked?"

"We were around. _Literally_." Beastboy answered as he collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my, that was most marvelous." Starfire said happily as she too fell onto the ground.

"What happened anyway? What was that thing?"

"That was a vampire and he was after Raven. He put her into some type of trance. Anyway, how did it go with the Princess?"

"Ah, the princess. Well I got the necklace; it's just that we have to get out of here _and q_uick." Suddenly frantic Cyborg began to look around for Raven.

"What happened? What did you do?"

"Nothing…it's just…nothing! Let's just say her mom's a shapeshifter and her dad's a dragon. Now let's go. Come on Raven wake up." Grabbing the dark princess by the arms Cyborg shook her lightly.

"What did you do?" Robin said aloud suddenly nerovus.

"Come on Rae! Wakey, wakey!"

"What did you do?" Robin insisted.

"COME ON RAVEN! WAKE UP BEFORE SHE COMES TO GET ME!" shaking Raven as hard as he could, Cyborg yelled frantically for the entire world to hear.

"Cyborg!" It was Princess Charlene yelling in the other room and getting closer.

"What's all the yelling for?" Raven asked confusedly as she finally came too.

"You don't know how happy you've made me." Cyborg squealed as he pulled Raven into a bone crushing hug.

"Glad to help." She managed to choke out.

"Cyborg? Who is that you're hugging?"

"Raven if you love me, you'll morph us all out of here right now."

"Her again!"

"What's going on? What about the necklace?"

"I've got it. Now let's go!"

"Cyborg, are you trying to leave?"

"What happened to me? I feel funny." Raven said as she put a hand to her head.

"We'll explain everything once we're out of here."

"What happened to the others?" Raven asked seeing the dizzy Starfire and Beastboy, and the hurt and confused Robin, "What's going on?"

"Come on Raven she's running over here!"

"What happened to this place it looks like Starfire and Beastboy were dancing in here."

"RAVEN LOOK! THERE'S UNCLE CYRUS!" Cyborg yelled as a thought hit him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" that seemed to snap her too. Eyes glowing white her body turned black and expanded into a giant shadow that turned the whole ballroom black. When the darkness finally let up the titans were gone.

"Cyborg?" Charlene called out confusedly with tears in her sad grey eyes. "HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED WHEN YOU'RE NOT HERE?" suddenly angry, fire shot from the princess's mouth as she yelled, her red eyes blazing in anger.

"Minx!" Jacob yelled as he suddenly came through. Looking around he saw that his minx was gone and so was the puny elf. "MINX!" he yelled in an outrage as he assumed his bat form and flew out the window.

"Well that was random." Uncle Cyrus clapped delighted as everything went silent. "This is becoming my best dimension slinger ever. Hey princess, you want to find your fiancée?"

* * *

"Now calm down Raven before you hurt someone. Namely Robin." Cyborg said trying to calm down a furious Raven. 

"I am _calm_. What makes you think I'm _not_? I always act this _way_." Every time Raven, who was taking care of Robin's injuries, reached the end of a sentence she would violently slap on bandages or aggressively rip a piece of glass out of Robin's body.

"Please make it stop." Robin whined.

"Stop _what_? Nothing's _happening_. Beside's it's your own _fault_."

"Calm down Raven." Cyborg said again.

"I AM CALM!" Raven yelled as she turned to face him, her eyes red and her teeth baring fangs.

"Whoa! If you're calm then what is this? We've been this way for the pass 5 minutes." Beastboy piped in as he went flying by. Yes flying for they were all encased in dark energy and spinning around their campsite along with a few boulders and 3 trees.

Not calming down, Raven's face became void as everything came back to earth.

"Now that that's settled. Why don't you tell me why this is _my own fault_?" Robin asked hotly only to wince as Raven 'accidentally' hit one of his worse bruises.

"Because you started it."

"I started it? I started it? How did I start it? I was trying to rescue you from the blood thirsty vampire!"

"We were just dancing then you came, made him mad, and then you two started fighting!"

"Just stop Robin you're making her madder." Cyborg pleaded with his short, spiky haired friend. Although he went ignored.

"Dancing! He had you in a trance!"

"That's because he's a crazed vampire and has sexy hypnotizing eyes."

"Oh here we go again." Beastboy said dully as they were all lifted into the air once again.

"CRAZY! See there you go. He's crazy, and I rescued you from him."

"What? Don't you think I can take care of myself?" Raven growled out angrily, pushing the elf boy wonder away as she finished the last of his wounds.

"Well obviously not since you go running off with vampires." Robin yelled back as he stood to glare at her.

"I don't need a BABYSITTER ROBIN!" Raven yelled loosing control as her body turned black, her eyes red and she towered over Robin like an omen.

"Okay maybe we need to talk this over." Robin said now quiet with wide eyes.

"HEY YOU, HUSSY! STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!" a loud yell sounded out as a fire ball struck the unawares Raven in the back. With Raven going down, so did all the others. When they finally got their bearings they stood up to find someone had entered their territory.

She wore a thick leather skirt over black tights. Her breast plate only covered her chest, leaving her stomach exposed. On her feet was a pair of sandals that laced all the way up to her knee, where she wore steel knee pads. On her wrist were two metal bands and a tiara to match on her forehead. Her white hair had been put into a neat braid that lay on her back and her eyes were green with jealousy.

"Charlene!" Cyborg yelled in shock.

"I know you didn't think you were getting out of marrying me that easy." Charlene said with a smile as she looked lovingly at Cyborg, before turning her attention back to the furious Raven.

"Marry?" the titans aked in unison as they turned towrds Cyborg.

"What is your problem?" Raven growled out trying not to lose control again.

"You're my problem. You want my Cyborg." Charlene yelled angrily.

"Cyborg? I don't want Cyborg. There's someone else out there for me."

"I don't believe you. Everybody wants Cyborg. I mean look at him."

"I don't want him! Get that through your thick head!" Raven said through clenched teeth as she started to get angrier.

"First you want my man. Now you're calling me fat." Charlene gasped angrily as she conjured two fire balls into each her hands and got into a fighting stance.

"FINE!" Raven yelled her eyes blazing white as her entire body became encased in black energy from her head to her toe. When the shadows diminished a battle ready Raven was left in its place. Her hair had been pulled back into a tight ball at the back of her head, what didn't go into the ball, surrounded it in spikes. She wore a skin tight, black body suit that covered everything up to her neck and left her hands exposed. Her armor was onyx black and covered her chest, pelvis, shoulders, elbows, and knees. The body suit covered her feet completely, but black, metal plating had been installed on the bottom to cover her heel and toes. Purple stripes adorned the black body suit in random areas. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get!" Raven growled as she threw her hands out to either side of her where they were consumed by her dark powers.

"Maybe we should stop them before they hurt themselves." Starfire voiced up, worry written all over her face.

"I think you're right Star." Robin agreed before they all strode forward to stop the obvious battle that was about to take place.

"Hold it right there, freaks!" Uncle Cyrus laughed as he materialized in front of them. "If you think I'm to let you stop this fight, then you're sadly mistaken." Cyrus said with a shake of his head.

"And if you think we are going to let them kill each other then _you_ are sadly mistaken sir." Starfire retorted angrily as she summoned a starbolt.

"You're trying to deny _me_ my entertainment? I think _not_ creepy alien. _I_ rule these dimensions and if I _wish_ for my kin to _fight_ to the death _then so be it_." With every word spoken, Uncle Cyrus seemed to grow in size and power until he had all four titans cowering in fear. "Now sit down and enjoy the fight or else I'll send you to the carnivorous realm with seasoning."

"Yes sir." They all said in unison as they sat down on the ground.

"Good." Uncle Cyrus said in good humor as he conjured a chair to sit in. "Now sit and be quiet so I can watch. Fight scenes are always better seen in 3D, and you've got the best seats in the house. So enjoy."

"Do we have to? I don't think I can just sit around and watch them throttle each other." Beastboy said uneasily watching the two girls stare each other off.

"Well they won't kill each other if that's what you're worried about." Uncle Cyrus said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Cyborg asked.

"NO!" Uncle Cyrus said with a loud bark of laughter. "But that's what makes it all the more entertaining!"


	5. Chp 5 Relations

**IMPORTANT/FUTURE OF STORY:**

Lately, I have been thinking of **discontinuing** my **fics.**

I just haven't been in a writing mood lately. Every time I start, I get discouraged and sidetracked. I'm either using my time for my artwork, or I'm working on my original stories, and I find myself just wanting to stop fanficiton.

At first I was just planning of going on a hiatus, but the more I think about it, the more I like the idea of just stopping. But I will not be deleting my stories off the site or off my computer, for I may comeback one day. But until then...it was nice writing for you.

_Courtney _

**

* * *

**

Chp. 5 Relations

* * *

Raven and Charlene stared off for the longest of times. Mentally sizing each other up, trying to predict the others first move. While on the sidelines Uncle Cyrus was silently, laughing hysterically. A scary sight indeed. 

"Cyborg, switch spots with me." Beastboy, who sat closest to the off balance demon, pleaded.

"Nah. I'm good." Cyborg answered quickly not bothering to look in the changeling's direction.

"He's freaking me out, dude." He whispered frantically.

"Oh it's only just begun, little mutant." Uncle Cyrus whispered from his new position on side of Beastboy.

"I am not a mutant!" Beastboy snapped as he got angry.

"You are whatever the hell I say you are! Got it, _mutant_?" with a monotone expression, Uncle Cyrus looked at him with a look that promised pain.

"Yes sir." Beastboy answered shakily.

"GOOD! Now shut it, _mutant_, AND WATCH THE SHOW!" going back to his chair, Uncle Cyrus watched the two girls giddily.

"Beastboy?" Starfire called out timidly, as they stared worriedly at the pale, rigid Beastboy.

"Hold me, Star." Was his weak reply as he collapsed into Starfire's embrace, where he immediately began to rock.

"Uh…BB?" Robin said reaching out a hand.

"No," Cyborg said with a shake of his head as he put Robin's arm down, "there's nothing you can do for him now."

"Hey!" Uncle Cyrus called out, making Beastboy flinch as the rest turned his way. Without taking his eyes off the girls in front of him, Uncle Cyrus smiled wickedly. "Want to see something cool?"

"NO!" all three replied instantly.

"Too bad freaks, I do." Holding his hand out, which was glowing red, he blew his power out over the field where the girls were currently standing. The red haze settled over the girls and they immediately began to act strange. They seemed to be trying to fight something as their bodies went under violent convulsions.

"What are you doing to them?" Cyborg yelled as the girls were completely hidden by Uncle Cyrus's power.

"Shhh!" Cyrus told him. "Keep your tone down, and don't make any sudden moves."

"What did you do?" Robin whispered fearfully.

While keeping his head turned towards the girls, Uncle Cyrus grinned widely and cut his eyes at them.

From where they sat, the titans could hear activity from the battleground.

"Oops!" Uncle Cyrus laughed suddenly. Standing up, he hoisted his chair onto his back and walked away. He didn't stop until he was a few yards away. There he put his chair down and sat back in it, smiling broadly.

The titans didn't spare a second thought before getting up and following suit.

"You learn quick!" Uncle Cyrus laughed, as he held his hand out towards the field. With a series of wiping motions, he banished the red haze, giving the titans a full view of what had taken place, and with a start, they gasped in fright. For all they could see, Raven and Charlene were gone, replaced by two monsters, sexy looking monsters, but monsters none the less.

Replacing Charlene was a bulky, golden scaled, humanoid, with Charlene's face. Her face was covered in scales, her eyes glowed golden, and her mouth was riddled with sharp, white teeth, and as she opened it and hissed, they could see a pink, forked tongue. Her nose was reduced to nothing but two slits. Her ears were fin like, resting just under the horns protruding from her head. Along her back, in between the powerful, yet thin wings, golden brown spines ran from the top of her head to the tip of her tail. Her obvious dragon feet, were huge and she stood on the balls of her clawed toes. Her armor was gone, and since they couldn't see it any where, they assumed it had become part of her.

"Charlene?" Cyborg called out uncertainly.

"No, no, no, no! Don't do that." Uncle Cyrus whispered urgently, smiling nonetheless, as he appeared behind Cyborg and threw a hand over his mouth. "Don't draw attention."

"But…"

"Shhh! Raven's smiling." Uncle Cyrus warned him, looking out at the battlefield.

The titans hushed. In there shock of seeing Charlene, they had forgotten about Raven, but now as her name was mentioned, and smiling, they slowly turned there attention to the other occupant of the field.

She was older. That, they noticed off back. Older and taller with long flowing beautiful violet hair that fell to her lower back. Her body had bulked out with body builder like muscles, but it didn't take away from her femininity like most female body builders. Her skin had become a shiny scarlet, although all four of her eyes shown darker with an obvious blood lust. Smiling she showed them a perfect set of sparkly white, and extremely razor-sharp, fangs. Opening her mouth she licked them ominously with her black tongue. Her longs legs and feet were bare, and she wore a black, two piece loin cloth like clothing. Ones like they had seen on her father.

"Dude their hot!" Beastboy blurted out with a smile as he came out of his stupor, but retreated right back into when everyone, including Charlene and Raven, turned angry gazes onto him.

"I'm not above eating Raven's friends." Uncle Cyrus threatened with a sadistic smile.

The two combatants forgot each other for the moment as they eyed the potential prey, but as they both took steps towards it; they caught sight of the other. Charlene snarled, Raven smiled viciously and they both faced off once again.

"Start already!" Uncle Cyrus yelled from the sidelines and with a snarl and a growl they charged each other.

A stalemate.

They met each other in the middle, strength for strength, toe to toe, claw to whatever you would call Raven's deformed hand now. The two attempted to overpower each other, but in this fashion, they were equally fitted.

Snarling, Charlene stopped pushing and fell into Raven's embrace, where she could better access to her shoulder.

For what she was worth, Raven didn't scream, growl, or give off any reaction when Charlene bit her, trying to dislodge a chunk a flesh in the process, but she did grimace.

Flexing the muscles in her shoulder, she would have broken Charlene's jaw if not the dragon had released her in time. Ignoring the wound in her shoulder, Raven slammed her hand into Charlene's neck with such force that the Dragon princess rose into the air.

Grabbing the base of her tail, Raven hoisted Charlene high into the air and brought her back crashing down on her knee. Charlene did scream, or roared if you want to be technical.

Raven never stopped smiling, making the resemblance between her and Cyrus stand out more obliviously, and she didn't even stop when Charlene's tailed cut off her wind pipe, but she did stop when she ate dirt.

Growling in irritation, Raven pushed herself up from where Charlene had thrown her and opened her eyes wide as they dilated from the sudden light. The light being, the rush of fire that was suddenly heading her way.

She growled to herself before it consumed her.

The titans stared in horror as their friend was annihilated by the flames.

She was gone. Nothing remained but the flames that had taken her away, that was steadily spreading across the dry grass of the field, the flames that were feeding off her flesh.

They seemed to be staring into the pits of hell themselves. Fire everywhere. Bright, hot, tall pillars of red, orange and yellow. And flying above the pits flew a hell spawn.

They were frozen.

They couldn't scream her name, they never would again.

They couldn't breathe; their ability to take breaths vanished the moment she disappeared.

Their hearts stopped beating; if she died she was taking them all with her.

They heard a snicker, and with haunted eyes they turned to look at Uncle Cyrus. And was startled to find the devil himself sitting next to them.

Cyrus sat on the edge of his seat, watching the scene intently. His mouth was parted wide with his sadistic smile, showing them his sparkly white fangs. His hands gripped his seat with a ferocious intensity that cracked the wood beneath his fingers. The glow from the fire was giving him a devilish sheen and his hair and clothes billowed in the waves of heat the fire emitted.

Feeling their gazes on him, Cyrus slowly turned their way, and if they hadn't of already been frozen in horror, they would have been by the look he gaze them.

It was a look of plain, sadistic, pleasure. That…and his eyes. They were glowing an ominous yellow.

The titans weren't sure how long Cyrus held their gaze. What they knew was that the man was still crazy as ever.

Why did they come to this conclusion again, you ask? Because as they stared at him a song played in their heads.

'_I've been alone with you inside my mind _

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times _

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello...is it me you're looking for?'_

Not giving him a reaction, besides a hollow eyed stare, they, including Cyrus, turned back towards the pits of hell. AKA the battlefield.

Charlene flew overhead with her nose in the flames. She could smell the burnt flesh, she could smell the burnt hair, but she didn't smell bone. The smell of bone should have filled her nostrils, but it never did.

Unless.

Unless, the fire disintegrated them. Yes, that must be it. Why else wouldn't she smell them?

There weren't any.

She had won, now it was time to eat those nosy creatures on the sideline.

She hitched her wings to fly towards the group when something caught her eye. A disturbance below. The bitch wouldn't die.

She readied another breath of fire. This one would do the trick. This one would be hotter. This one would be bigger.

This time she would win. This time she'd hear her scream. This time she would smell bone. This time she would smell death.

She blasted the fatal flame down towards the ground, where it joined with the other flames.

That was enough.

The flames suddenly turned black and died out, revealing a blackened skin Raven, smiling up at Charlene and smoking. "Was it good for you?" Raven asked in a voice that struck lust, desire and arousal in those all those around yet it also filled them with terror and foreboding.

Charlene growled in rage and began a rapid 90º dive towards her opponent. Raven stood there and waited. Waited with a smile. Charlene was thinking with her head, but Raven was thinking with her brain.

There it was, the moment she had been waiting for. Charlene was in the right position.

Jumping into the air, Raven delivered an uppercut to Charlene's chin, which sent the dragon princess spiraling out of control back into the air.

Settling back onto the ground, Raven turned her head to look at the group and winked at them before her body crumbled to the ground as her soul self left it. Turning into the familiar bird her friends were use to seeing, it flew off into the air.

By the time Charlene had gotten back into control of her body, it was too late to fend off the soul raven and she was shrouded in darkness as the raven consumed her and they disappeared from sight.

* * *

In the shadow realm, or Raven's mind, or wherever the hell they were, Charlene was getting the living hell beat out of her. 

Everywhere she looked was darkness. The darkness was Raven. Raven was the darkness. It beat, clawed, bit, and whipped her. The darkness was vast yet minuscule at the same time.

Four red eyes gleamed at her from every which way she looked, yet she could never see it directly, always from the corner of her eye.

She was burning up hot, yet cold to the bone.

The most malevolent, horrid things flashed before her eyes, in her head, all around her. She couldn't shut them out.

She felt something, somethings, someone, watching her, yet she saw nothing. She felt the presence of thousands of others, yet she was alone.

The silence was deafening yet it screamed at her. And she knew that if she had not been in her dragon form, she would have gone insane…would have split her head from the intensity. Yet she still was in no good shape.

Laughter. Something was laughing at her.

She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted out. She screamed, she roared, she rampaged, she lost control, yet the laughter continued on and she was no closer to being free of the evil abyss.

She felt herself losing consciousness, but she couldn't escape even to that. The dark wouldn't let her pass out, it wouldn't let her go. She was trapped forever.

Forever!

There was no escape!

Just as she felt her mind caving in, the darkness let up and she found herself in the clearing once again, on the ground in the feeble position and shaking.

Raven stood over her smiling, and she cringed.

She was the one to put her into that hell. That hell she would never enter again.

She was beaten and Raven knew it. She would be no more of a problem. So she faced the group…now they would be fun to play with. She licked her lips in anticipation.

Charlene was finally relieved to see the demon walk away and towards the onlookers. Good, let her eat them and leave her alone. She didn't know them so it was no big deal to her. But then she looked their way and saw a big humanoid rock man, and her heart soared.

Cyborg.

She remembered now, she had picked the fight with that demon because she wanted her Cyborg. And still wanted him apparently. She stopped shaking at the thought. That demon wanted her Cyborg. She wanted to eat, send him to that hell she just escaped, or worse…have sex with him.

She wouldn't allow it. She wanted to marry that rock and she couldn't do it while he was in the demon's belly or in the black hell, or even…

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Charlene screamed in rage and she shifted into a dragon once more and charged the demon that wanted her fiancée.

Raven froze and looked up as a dragon's head appeared over her with it maw opened wide ready to bite off her head. She smiled as her tendrils of darkness erupted from her body, ready to pierce the dragon through the heart, head, and abdomen.

"Enough!" Cyrus called out as he forced the two combatants apart with his power.

As the two floated in his red haze, they returned to their teenage forms and yelled at him at the same time.

"But Uncle Cyrus/But Grandpa…she started it!" After hearing this, both girls' eyes widened as what they said sunk in.

"Uh Oh, the cat's out of the bag!" Uncle Cyrus yelled with a laugh as he bounded over to the girls.

"What going on grandpa?" Charlene asked in a wavering voice.

"What did she mean by '_grandpa'_?" Raven asked with a little more control.

"EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK!" Cyrus yelled as he grabbed each of their heads with one hand and bonked them together…hard. "YOU'RE COUSINS! 2nd cousins, but cousins nonetheless. IT'S AN UNOFFICIAL FAMILY REUNION!"

"Dude…" Beastboy said to his companions. "…this thing just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"You're right about that, you mutant freak!" Uncle Cyrus commented from behind Beastboy, making the poor changeling jump at his sudden appearance.

"Now…MY KIN…come on over so good Ol' Cyrus can explain the family connection!" waving his hands flamboyantly, Cyrus floated his kin over to where the titans were before setting them down gently, or just letting the fall whatever you want to call it.

"NOW LISTEN, because I'm only going to say it over and over again until you get it. Now my dear, sweet, niece with the bad complexion. Do you remember those long years ago when I accidently blew up a cauldron, creating an unknown portal that I was going to fling you into so I could see if it was dangerous or not?"

"You have to be more specific, that happened 12 times." Raven answered in her monotone voice.

"He slings you too? I thought I was the only one!" Charlene gasped in wonder.

Uncle Cyrus suddenly pulled a gun from his pocket and shot Charlene in the knee.

"What did I tell you about interrupting?" Cyrus scolded over her screams as he put the gun away, ignoring the horrified looks the titans gave him.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING!" Charlene yelled as she cried, screamed, roared, cradled her knee, and rolled on the ground in pain all at once.

"Really? Are you sure I haven't told you anything?"

"YES! ESPECIALLY IF I KNEW I WAS GOING TO GET SHOT…I hate you so much sometimes!"

"Oh…well here's your first lesson…never interrupt grandpa or he will shoot you. Got it?"

"YES, damn you, yes!"

"Right. So where was I…oh yes…do you remember the time it happened and my daughter tried to stop me!"

"Yes, Jasine tried to stop you and you shot her and then sent her into the portal yourself, before sending me into the one you created later…you know the one…with the carnivorous grass and trees, and the 14 feet tall rabbits…which were also carnivorous."

"Yeah, that was funny." Uncle Cyrus sighed in happy remembrance. "But that's getting off the subject. That portal I sent my only legitimate child into just so happened to be this one. I grounded her here for 8 years, where she met and fell in love with the dragon king, AND GOT BUSY, and had my dear, sweet, RUDE, grandbaby who is currently rolling on the ground in pain…AND THAT'S HOW YOU'RE RELATED! Good times."

Raven didn't say anything as she studied Charlene's face more closely finally noticing the resemblance.

"Okay…now that the fun's over, I'm going to leave you freaks, mutants, and hybrids alone so that you can finish your quest and provide me with one hell of a video! Ciou!" he saluted before disappearing in a spinning vortex, leaving only his laughter behind.

Sighing, Raven kneeled down next to Charlene, who had stopped screaming and rocking and was just merely sitting and sniffling. "Here." Raven offered as she pushed Charlene hands away and healed her knee.

Surveying her knee, Charlene offered Raven a weak smile. "Thanks…cuz."

Raven gave her a small smile in return.

"You know…just because we're kin, doesn't mean you can have my man."


End file.
